SENJU AND UCHIHA
by Kit Walker 310
Summary: The story of Senju Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey guys this is just a depiction or story that I worked out considering the possibilities of what might have happened if Sasuke was a Senju and Naruto was an Uchiha. I know there are a lot of stories out there similar to this one but one thing is certain I will check any suggestion given by anybody who happens to read this. For those of you who have not seen Naruto , I would personally recommend watching or reading the Manga but don't get addicted to it. There are quite many spoilers or some chapters or parts of the story similar to the actual story so BEWARE OF SPOILERS and if you haven't seen or read the actual story and then proceed to read this story I am not responsible so I would personally tell you to read this story later. Thank you for reading this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND NARUTO. ...

October day and evening was all going well until something happened. Not just something but the releasing of the seal which contained the nine tailed fox!. Hiruzen Sarutobi the previous hokage was anxious as the yondaime hokage's wife Uzumaki Senju Kushina was the person who housed the nine tailed fox inside her and during the time of pregnancy, the seal would be at its least strength and this was known by the fox too so it was obvious that it might try to escape which would end up either destroying Konoha or its jailer Kushina. Kushina herself was pregnant with two children. A pair of twins. At this stage nothing was going wrong. Kushina gave birth to both her children safely and when Minato was going to re strengthen the seal , out of nowhere a spinning vortex opened and out came a masked man with the sharingan!. "Step away from the jinchuuriki or your twins die!" Minato being the quick thinker decided to go head on against the masked man and using his shuunshin , within a blink of the eye appeared in front of the masked man but not attacking him. Instead he took the twins away from the masked man and went away to a safe house which was safely protected by seals and let the twins sleep " don't cry Sasuke and Mito your mother will be here soon and you are safe here" saying that Minato left the twins and set out to search for Kushina. Being the yellow flash sure had its perks. One thing was that you could cover large distances in seconds which would normally take time. After returning to the spot , he found the masked man unsealing Kushina's seal! The Kyuubi roared loud and could be heard all the way from Konoha! The third hokage Hiruzen using his trustful partner Enma pushed the kyuubi away from Konoha and just as it was going to launch a bijuudama , "Food Cart Destroyer!" yelled Minato as Gamabunta landed on the kyuubi and just as it tried launching another bijuudama , Using the thunder god technique, Minato transported the kyuubi and himself to another place away from Konoha. The third and the anbu members followed the sound and the chakra to a flat land to see Minato attempt the Shiki fuujin technique and thus sealing the kyuubi (the yang one into Sasuke and the yin one into Mito) into his children!  
For the sake of their survival and that of the village, Minato sealed the fox spirit into his own children. After that he fell unconscious together with his wife. The sandaime hokage held the twins and took them to Minato and Kushina and was surprised to find them very much alive! They were both exhausted and immediately were rushed to the hospital and Hiruzen gave an immediate order for Senju Tsunade who was once his pupil and also the Shodai Hokage's

granddaughter. For Tsunade was also one of the most experienced in medical jutsu. The night was a quick one but the losses for the village hidden in the leaves was huge. Over two hundred anbu were reported death and more than that number were wounded. Many civilians were reported dead or injured. Literally half of the village had to be rebuilt and few clan compounds such as the Uchiha compound was destroyed.

It was truly a sad day for the village and a more sadder day for the uchiha clan because it was from that day that one of the elders Danzo Shimura targeted the Uchiha clan more than anything.  
It was also a sad day for three month old Naruto who was the son of Uchiha Naori who herself was the granddaughter of Uchiha Madara's son Izuna Uchiha. Naori was one of the first Uchiha to awaken the mangekyou sharingan but also the first woman to do so. She had married Naka uchiha whom she had saved by using Izanami and also Naka Uchiha was one of Kagami Uchiha's cousins. He was about the age of Minato and was older to him. He was a formidable shinobi and was quite capable of challenging the Sanin. He had died about a month ago when he met with a strange disease. Naori was returning to Konoha so that she could meet the Hokage and also meet her old friends Kushina and Mikoto. When she arrived in Konoha , the nine tails was summoned and she tried her best to defend herself but with her one sharingan she could only slow down the rampage of the kyuubi before it crushed her when it was under the influence of the masked man's sharingan. Naruto was somehow saved when Naori used a protective seal around him.

Now it so happened that Naruto was barely scratched! Which was astonishing to know as the seal which was used to protect him was not that strong. He was spotted by Uchiha Shisui who was scouting the area for his friend Uchiha Itachi when he found a baby crying. He picked him up and then saw his name on the basket Naruto and from that day , Uchiha Naruto's journeys began until he became one of the most powerful shinobi of the world.

Sorry guys the chapter was quite short but I will make it up in the upcoming chapters and also there will be fem Sasuke in the uchiha clan. Not sure about Naruto's mangekyou sharingan features and I am not sure about the shipping so please help out in reviews and also no Tsunade Revival Arc and yes I have introduced some new characters such as Izuna Uchiha who is madara uchiha's son and last but not the least Naori and Naka are about the same age as Minato and Kushina but are older than them

See ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Senju and Uchiha**

 **Note: Hey guys this is just a depiction or story that I worked out considering the possibilities of what might have happened if Sasuke was a Senju and Naruto was an Uchiha. I know there are a lot of stories out there similar to this one but one thing is certain I will check any suggestion given by anybody who happens to read this. For those of you who have not seen Naruto , I would personally recommend watching or reading the Manga but don't get addicted to it. There are quite many spoilers or some chapters or parts of the story similar to the actual story so BEWARE OF SPOILERS and if you haven't seen or read the actual story and then proceed to read this story I am not responsible so I would personally tell you to read this story later. Thank you for reading this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ...**

 **Training**

"Neesan! Please teach me jutsu and stuff now please I'm already five years old!" Shisui just sighed at his brother's excitement and determination to already start learning the way of the shinobi. "Slow down Naruto I'll teach you but first we are to have some breakfast okay?" Naruto agreed to this and went into the kitchen."Has it already been five years since then?"

Shisui sighed and just began to think about when he first found Naruto.

Flashback: Five years ago

"Where is Itachi and also how did the kyuubi somehow get transported here?" Shisui Uchiha was busy searching for his friend Uchiha Itachi who was about his age but a year younger to him. "Hey is that the voice of a baby?" Shisui turned around to find a baby inside a basket and picked the baby up and saw the name Naruto."Hmm looks like this kid's family members aren't here or are probably dead because of the attack." Shisui being the kind hearted shinobi as he was , couldn't bear to simply walk off from the scene and decided to bring the baby along with him. Soon he found his friend Itachi with his sister Uchiha Sayuri who was a month old and Itachi's friend Izumi uchiha.

"Hey Itachi are you alright ?" Shisui asked his friend when Itachi was about to reply when he spotted Naruto."I'll tell you later but first are you and Sayuri fine?". Itachi nodded and from there they went to the Uchiha Head who was himself quite busy during the safety procedure.  
" Hmph " he said to himself the standard Uchiha reply. He spotted his children and Shisui among the rescued people."I knew you'd be alive and also take care of Sayuri, that's my boy well done" He patted his son and saw Shisui with naruto."Who is that?"Shisui then explained completely to the clan head and his best friend about how he was wandering about and stumbled across Naruto. "Well since he has taken a liking to you Shisui , I'd suggest that you take care of him for now" Shisui agreed but it was painful indeed with naruto pulling his hair. Even at three months old Naruto pulled Shisui quite hard that Itachi could have sworn that it was probably the first time he had seen Shisui get troubled like that by a toddler. Fugaku later told the children to go somewhere else safe as that place would later be crowded with wounded ninja and dead ones. "You really are lucky to have an obedient sister Itachi , Naruto is pulling my hair from that time!"."By the way whose child do you think he might be Shisui?". "Well he sure does have jet black hair like us and his figure is not like others. From what I know his figure should be quite fragile at three months old but he still survived the crash and debris in a basket so I don't know yet so for now I don't have a clue". " I see well never mind , he will really keep you entertained " Itachi joked leaving Shisui with a bit of fear. He had heard about children keeping their parents awake all night but could not believe it but was starting to think about it. "Hey look the third hokage arrived back with the fourth hokage and his family!" Itachi said. " So everything should be fine right?" Shouted one of the chunin.

"Well see ya around later Shisui I gotta go find my mom"."Later then Itachi" Shisui said and went towards the park which was one of the places where the damage was not much."So what do want to do now kid?" His question went unanswered. He turned around to see Naruto sleeping peacefully. Shisui had to admit something about him made him feel less lonely and gave him some joy but was surprised to know why? It had been a tough day doing self training himself and then during the evacuation it was quite exhausting and so he fell asleep in the park's swing.

The next day loud noises were heard Shisui woke up and saw that it was almost past eight and got up shocked. He usually got up at five or six max but three hours late, the previous night was really a rough night for him too. "Hokage sama will address us about the nine tails today by another hour EVERYONE PLEASE LISTEN"."Hmm guess that's something i would like to know". Naruto was still sleeping and Shisui decided to let him sleep and carried on to the hokage tower where the hokage was to address the crowd.  
"Dear Citizens of Konoha, I know that there has a been quite a lot of damage done to the village and nobody is responsible for this". Danzo increased his grip on the last part and Hiruzen noticed it."The sudden appearance of the kyuubi is still a mystery and we will continue our investigation on this topic until further evidence". "Today is a great day ! ".  
"Today I became a father and here are my two children!". "They are Namikaze Uzumaki Sasuke and Namikaze Uzumaki Mito". Minato decided to keep the Senju part a secret because he knew that there were people willing to kill anyone to obtain that. He later told the people that the beast was destroyed and was sealed inside him. Kushina survived the extraction of the beast due to her powerful life force. Minato lied that he sealed the entire kyuubi inside himself so that his children and wife would stay out of danger's way."Sadly our search expedition for casualties and injured or missing is going to end soon".Closing his eyes "The whole night our ninja and anbu have attempted tracking of anyone and also searched for missing but out of the thousand people missing , only a hundred have been recovered"."Nevertheless our searches will continue until the week and then we have to start rebuilding the destroyed village and relocation will proceed". Dejectedly he stepped back and continued his way to the hospital where his wife and children were resting. He had just recently been appointed as the hokage and so much destruction already hurt him greatly mentally and spiritually. As he continued his way , Shisui looked at Naruto "So are your parents also missing or dead like mine?" Tears flowed from his cheek by just thinking about how early Naruto had to grow up without parents or siblings. He too had a similar fate but at least he was raised until he was about three years old and now Naruto lost his parents at the age of just three months.

"Okay Okay don't cry now I'll take care of you now as your big brother okay?" Shisui smiled back at Naruto and was heading to the broken clan compound so that he could find somebody to find out where the uchiha clan was going to be relocated.

"No No No You don't understand why we are being pushed to the corner of the village away from the centre?" Fugaku shouted at Danzo who was relocating the clans. Fugaku was angry that one of the founding clans were being pushed away from the centre of administration and the other clans could choose whether they wanted to relocate there or not but no such choice was given to the Uchiha's!." When others have accepted about their relocation why can't you?"Danzo hyuuga and the few other minor clan heads agreed and some of the civilian council agreed to this. Fugaku's sharingan started to spin.

Then the sandaime hokage added"Fugaku i understand your situation but think of it differently, there is huge training ground right beside it and also there is a lot of greenery right surrounding it."."It is a great place truly and even then if you have a problem we will take a different measure"."that'll be all". The clan heads moved out and proceeded to their clan thought about his own clan. How they had been betrayed since the incident of Madara Uchiha.

Everyone in the Uchiha Clan were angry. Not because of the place or its surrounding but it was quite easily observable. To them it was a sign of being watched all the time by the Anbu or Root. Nevertheless they shifted and soon in a matter of few days, their life returned to their usual life. Konoha was always known to be quick in rebuilding and in a matter of one week the village was reconstructed and life soon returned to normal. The hokage's children were visited by many people and clan heads. Sasuke was the more cheerful among the two children and Mito was quite the rude girl.

In the new compound Naruto was introduced to the clan and Mikoto who was Itachi's and Sayuri's mother and also the wife of Fugaku could have sworn that she had known somebody just like that in the past.

Time Skip 1 year:  
"Shisui Nee" was the first word that Naruto ever spoke. Over the past one year Shisui and Naruto were really like brothers. Shisui would take care of Naruto the whole time and when it was a mission or such, he would either leave Naruto while sleeping or would give him to Itachi or his family for some time. Itachi's sister sayuri was quite disciplined compared to Naruto and the other kids in the compound.  
Ever since Naruto started to speak, he would keep bugging Shisui or Itachi to teach him ninjutsu and stuff. He was quite strong for his age and wa able to walk fast for his age besides being agile.  
He had met Sayuri a couple of times and sometimes they would just play with the butterflies or Itachi would take them to the huge lake next to their training ground beside the compound.

Naruto was truly a gift for the clan for making it so merry and the greatest gift to Shisui for making his life cheerful. Shisui had lost his parents during the time of war so he couldn't experience childhood much but he made it his duty to give Naruto a better childhood than his.

Present Time:

"Hey Naruto slow down" .Shisui was running after his brother who was going to the training ground for learning ninja arts."Okay but first promise me you won't use what I am going to teach you for fun"."Okay Neesan".Shisui patted his brother's head and proceeded about explaining the three Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. In his head he knew that Naruto couldn't excel much in Genjutsu as he was not sure whether he was an uchiha. "Okay but first do you know what chakra is?"."Yes Neesan I read it in one of your ninja books it is the essence of ninjutsu and it determines the natural affinities of a person". Shisui was shocked, he never imagined that Naruto had read on of his books at all. "Okay do you know the leaf chakra exercise?". "Umm no". Shisui explained about how to first unlock chakra. "Go ahead channel all your internal energy"."Okay!" Naruto felt something inside him and tried to channel it out. The result was a blue aura around him. Shisui could not say anything he was beyond surprised that not even a genin and Naruto was able to access chakra! Moreover he was shocked at the strength of Naruto's chakra. Nearby rocks lifted themselves and trees were shaking slightly and some weak waves of water hit the banks of the lake. At the hokage household, Sasuke felt something hurt in his stomach and began to cry. Mito also felt something hurt in her stomach but not much as minato sealed almost completely the whole kyuubi into Sasuke and very less into Mito (Sorry about the previous chapter where I told yang one into sasuke and yin one into mito). Inside sasuke's stomach, "Whose chakra is so similar to His chakra, it makes me angry and mad"."Damn this seal I would destroy the village!". Yes it was the nine tailed fox speaking to itself inside Sasuke's body.

"Phew i'm exhausted shisui nee".Shisui though shocked managed to say something"Umm yeah that's pretty strong Naruto"."Thanks a lot nee san.."Naruto fainted but before he was able to touch the ground, Shisui caught him and carried him home."How in the world did Naruto unlock his chakra? It usually takes time and

how is his chakra so dense and powerful? I think it should be chunin level at least by now!". After coming home Shisui made his brother sleep and himself was worried. Naruto may be a kid but he was quite strong for his age. He decided that he would ask Naruto if he wanted to start training even though he was determined. Shisui did not want Naruto to spend childhood by academy would start recruiting students at the age of seven. However he was in a bad situation himself. He was an anbu member at the age of 11. He knew the job well and also knew that there were people out there who would use others. He wanted Naruto to protect himself from them but for now wanted him to sleep.

Hokage Household:

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kushina hugged her son and comforted him. "Kushina got a minute?". Kushina nodded and left Sasuke to play with Mito and went to her husband."Do you think it might be because of it?". "Yes I think so too why would Sasuke cry just like that?". "Hmm that is true but I don't want either Sasuke or Mito to spend their childhood by training" Minato comforted his wife by hugging her "Don't worry nothing's gonna happen by teaching them the basics". Minato saw his wife join his children in their play."Why did the kyuubi react so suddenly? Something must have happened but I don't want Kushina to worry like that so I'll keep it a secret for now". "Tou san come join us" Sasuke pulled his father to the game area and started to play. "How I wish I could do this everyday" Both Shisui and Minato thought.

The next day:

"Naruto get up it's time now". Shisui woke Naruto up. "Now Naruto I spoke to Itachi about what happened yesterday and he said that he would train you with me okay?". Naruto's face lit up "YAY Itachi nee is also going to train me from now". He always liked cha how chatting with the other Uchiha about random topics and also Itachi would tell jokes about how Shisui was when he was a kid and how he liked the taste of various foods. Shisui just sighed at his brother and continued his way to the bath. "AAAAAHHH who put rotten fish here? It stinks here NARUTO!".

Itachi could've sworn that he heard the sound of someone getting hit.

"Hey Naruto and Shisui". "Hi itachi " Naruto said softly and Shisui waved his hand."Hmm what happened?"."Nothing happened Itachi now let's go". Itachi wondered what had happened but carried on with Shisui and Naruto. "Now Naruto show me your chakra". Itachi had the same shocked expression as Shisui had the previous day.

Hokage household

"Very good Sasuke you have unlocked your chakra" Sasuke was happy and at the same time exhausted. Once again the kyuubi became restless and Sasuke felt pain again but not much as he had unlocked his own chakra which resisted the pain. "Hmm he sure is good ,his chakra is strong and he has quite large reserves too I guess that might be enough for the day". Mito watched her brother do a good job and congratulated him. She was a hour younger than him but she did not want to start training right away and wanted to train from the next year much to Kushina's happiness.

Uchiha Training Ground

"I understand Shisui , his chakra is strong ,probably stronger than ours but if someone gets to know this, it is going to be troublesome so we have to start teaching him". "... I knew it but don't you have other things like training Sayuri?".Itachi thought and said "No , don't worry Kaa san will teach Sayuri later ".Itachi asked "But

Shisui do you know his affinities?"."Nope haven't tried which is why i called you here". Shisui called Naruto to show him chakra paper. He later demonstrated how when chakra was transferred to the paper, would later give a unique reaction for different affinities. If fire, it would water , it would get wet. If wind, it would split in lightning, it would cause a shock in the shape of lightning and if earth, would crumble. He gave naruto the chakra paper and was equally curious to know his affinities as well.

"Okay so I just have to transfer that feeling into this paper right?".Shisui nodded and saw the paper go in many ways! First the whole paper caught paper quickly and was burning really hot and brightly. Next the paper split in half which symbolised his wind affinity and lastly both halves caught a sparkle in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Three affinities?" Shisui was going to fall down when Itachi caught him."Hmm we have to start training soon".Itachi suggested that Shisui should teach him Fire element as he had more experience in the element of fire and Itachi had quite some experience in wind element so it was confirmed that he would teach Naruto wind element but what about lightning? They could ask someone outside the clan but that would create suspicion which was not good so they left it later so that Naruto could figure it out.

"Okay Naruto before we start training I want to ask you something".Itachi looked at his friend who was kind of sad."What is it nee san?" Naruto looked up to his brother. Shisui sadly asked whether Naruto wanted to start his training or not because he wanted to naruto to cherish his childhood and not spend it training. Not that training was wrong but training had its own time and enjoying had its own time."Yes nee san I absolutely want to train and become strong like you and Itachi nee" Itachi smiled at his brother like figure seeing that Naruto was so much like sighed but was taken by surprise when Naruto suddenly hugged Shisui and told "Nee san I know you want me to enjoy my childhood but I myself want to learn new things so that I can be strong like you and Itachi nee and protect the village when I grow up". Shisui suppressed a sob and hugged Naruto back. Naruto had really been a boon to Shisui. Itachi being the quiet one was able to suppressed his sob and patted naruto's head.

"Okay we'll start training from now " Shisui was happy and Itachi was equally overjoyed at teaching Naruto. The daily routine was a lap around konoha which would gradually increase with Naruto's age followed by a hour of exercise and then a break till breakfast. After breakfast Naruto would get a break of a half hour for studies and then would get chakra training by both Shisui and Itachi which also included taijutsu. After lunch the trio would go out for fun and then Fire training with Shisui followed by wind training with Itachi. After that Naruto's training would be over for the day. It may have sounded like a chunin or jounin training but this was what Naruto had agreed for.

The running was tough especially during the first two months but then after a few weeks, a lap around konoha was like an easy task for him. Chakra training comprised of few basic exercises like water walking and tree climbing. Also various ninjutsu like the henge and the bunshin was practiced. After some time Naruto surprised both Shisui and Itachi by using the shadow clone jutsu which was a forbidden jutsu. He could also do other things like increasing his attacks or defense by adding chakra into his hands and legs. He had a huge natural affinity for fire so fire training was easy for Shisui to teach. Naruto had mastered many fire jutsu and like Itachi had mastered the great fireball technique on his first try also his shurikenjutsu was extraordinary! He learnt other fire jutsu like the katon hosenka no jutsu, katon Ryuuka no jutsu and various jutsus but his strongest so far was the Fire release: Great Flame Flower. Originally shisui would tell him to learn whatever was taught to him first properly but then as Naruto got curious would sneak in and find some fire and wind techniques in the seals present in Shisui's room. He also had a strong affinity towards wind and learnt strong jutsu like the wind pressure technique , wind wave , wind bullets , wind gale technique and great breakthrough. His strongest was the great wind dragon technique. Training in Taijutsu was abnormally easy for him which was surprising for both the teachers. It looked like his taijutsu was so

graceful. It was after a year that he awoke his sharingan! During training Shisui played a joke on him where Naruto was face to face against Itachi in a death match and during his fight in the genjutsu Naruto broke the genjutsu by awakening his sharingan with two tomoe in each eye! Shisui looked at his brother who did not know that it was a prank and Naruto went and hugged Shisui. Somehow when Itachi came that day, Naruto looked at him differently to which Itachi was puzzled about. Shisui later explained Itachi what the matter was and then Itachi told naruto the truth as to what it was. Shisui knew that if others somehow get this intel, Naruto would be in deep trouble and hence gave Naruto more vigorous training since then. Shisui later had Naruto show his sharingan to Fugaku who himself was shocked at the sight. According to him awakening a sharingan at the age of seven was a prodigy and that was the age both Shisui and Itachi had awoken their sharingan. But a six year old awakening the sharingan was equal to the legendary Uchiha Madara. He was at first shocked and happy but then was sad inside that an uchiha not part of the head family had awoken the sharingan at six years old but his own daughter had not though they were the same age but though he was stiff at heart , he still wanted Sayuri to have a cheerful childhood regardless of whether he told it or not Uchiha Fugaku really loved his daughter.

Timeskip one year: Naruto almost Seven years old

The Uchiha Clan was at a crucial stage. Danzo Shimura did not spare any second for his root anbu to stop spying on the uchiha clan. He introduced many schemes against the clan and this created an uproar among the Uchiha clan. Shisui and Itachi were usually reporting to the village and could not spare any time for Naruto which was the reason Naruto was spotted alone training most of the time. He was almost seven years old and looked like how Uchiha madara looked like in his childhood. Many a time he would create fear when he went out either for training or shopping. Shisui and Itachi were spies for the village which Naruto knew so he would train everything on his own. His genjutsu training was taught by Itachi as Shisui had to be present during many meetings between the hokage meetings. The fourth hokage did not want to hurt the Uchiha clan but was unable to stop Danzo Shimura as a hokage could not interfere in the clan issues though the head. Years ago Danzo Shimura had wanted to become hokage but hesitated as he wanted to control people and not lead them which was the reason he became the clan advisor and made the second hokage swear that nobody could interfere in the matters of clans other than him. Hiruzen did not know what he meant but accepted it. Minato wanted to however break this rule but had admired the second hokage the most and going against him was wrong for him. Still he tried many times to stop Danzo but did not succeed. He was almost going to resign from the post but did not for his wife and his dead student Uchiha Obito who made Minato promise that he would become hokage and not step down until somebody stronger or almost equal to his power comes as a candidate. Even then Minato felt sick and wanted Danzo to step down but Danzo did not. The result was the hate that Minato had for Danzo would increase daily. Soon during a meeting Shisui explained that the coup would be in motion in a couple of days and Minato was begging both Hiruzen to change Danzo's plan of assassination and Fugaku to change their minds but neither one of them succeeded. Both Itachi and Shisui were aware of the attempts made by both Hiruzen and Minato. Inside they hated Danzo but couldn't kill him as it would prove a catastrophe.

One particular day Shisui was walking around the forests surrounding konoha when suddenly was attacked. He managed to wound his enemy and was able to escape to open ground where he was surrounded by root anbu! His sharingan spinned quickly and the result was that he had a mangekyou sharingan! His susanoo flared to life killing hundreds of anbu members. Shisui later was face to face with Danzo. He moved quickly to attack Danzo but was taken by surprise when Danzo's right arm tricked Shisui. Indeed Danzo had killed Kagami uchiha and had taken his sharingan and merged them in his arm! Shisui had loved his grandfather very much as his parents were killed in war but the real thing that upset him was his grandfather's sudden death. His grandfather's genjutsu was too great for Shisui to break as it was so real like. Shisui lost his right

eye to Danzo and somehow escaped leaving both himself and Danzo in weak forms. Somehow Itachi was able to find Shisui sitting near the falls and attended him. "Shisui who did this wait let me get you to a hospital right away". Shisui turned around "No Itachi please don't , I have also committed many sins and even if i live , there's no telling when Danzo would attack me for my second eye!". "What Danzo did that? Wait Ill report it to Hokage sama". "ITACHI! Please don't tell anything to anyone but Naruto about this when you feel that he is ready"."When he gets to know this , don't see him and make him stronger when you have the time!"."I am telling you this because you are my best friend!".Itachi was close to crying when Shisui gave him his eye which Itachi stored in the form of a crow."Now remember what to do and good luck old friend. I am going to die but don't stop me if you are my friend" with that Shisui jumped from the waterfall. "Shisui!" Itachi started to cry and one could not say whether they were tears or blood but the moment when his rage took the better of him, his sharingan evolved into a mangekyou sharingan. That night :

"Yes Hokage sama I plan to put an end to the coup today". "Wait Itachi! I still want to find a way to somehow subdue the coup"."No hokage sama you have tried your best but I have only two requests". Minato understood "I know, you want to save your family at least right". "No hokage sama I will kill everyone but my sister and Naruto". Minato was stunned but later understood. He had seen the boy train hard and heard many stories about him from both Itachi and Sasuke. He agreed to this.

THAT NIGHT

"Hmm wait till I shock nee san with my shurikenjutsu". Naruto was walking slowly but his pace increased when he did not hear any sound! Normally the compound would be a little noisy at least during night but it was far too quiet. Eventually as he reached the compound he found bodies everywhere and heard someone scream. He suddenly ran there as fast as he could to find Itachi covered in blood and Sayuri who had fainted when itachi had casted a genjutsu on her. "What Itachi nee? No NO NOO this cant be happening no way why Itachi nee?". Itachi was crying remembering what Shisui had requested him to do and immediately told Naruto about how he betrayed shisui and eventually killed him. Obviously naruto did not believe him and attempted to attack so Itachi casted his strongest genjutsu which was tsukuyomi and then watched how as Naruto screamed. In the genjutsu he saw Shisui getting stabbed by Itachi and then calling for naruto for help but was unable to do anything. He saw this for 72 hrs in the genjutsu world and then fainted. Even as he fainted, he cried remembering about his big brother and the great times he had spent with him.

He was in hospital for a week and was in critical condition. The hokage had assured naruto's and sayuri's protection but though Naruto had trained so much his training was ruined by betrayal. Sayuri was in a similar condition but not much affected as she had fainted by a punch and a strong genjutsu. When naruto recovered it was his birthday he asked the hokage if it was a dream but the hokage just told him what had happened to the clan. After knowing it Naruto thanked the hokage and went back to the compound and saw that there was still blood stains everywhere and also heard someone sobbing. It was sayuri crying in front of her house. He knew that she had also undergone the same pain as him but something inside him wanted him to console her but he didn't. He went straight to his house and gave one last look at everything before sealing everything and going to the new apartment that the hokage had given him. He had learnt fuinjutsu well and was at least level 4 or level 5 in sealing.

TIMESKIP : ACADEMY

That day Naruto remembered how he wanted shisui to see him in the academy but for now it was time for him to go the academy and then he proceeded. Since that day it was his motto to kill Itachi and as a result from that day, he did not smile at all during the academy years. Well he might have but for now see ya:) Phew that was a bit lengthier now wasn't it well please like and give a review Thank you

There will be missions and also chunin exam as well and sorry about the yin yang part today I had time so changed some stuff

Forgot to mention after Itachi genjutsu Naruto has mangekyou but please review what powers you like him to have and also whether sasuke should have mouton or kyuubi or both

Well guys please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Senju and Uchiha**

 **Note: Hey guys this is just a depiction or story that I worked out considering the possibilities of what might have happened if Sasuke was a Senju and Naruto was an Uchiha. I know there are a lot of stories out there similar to this one but one thing is certain I will check any suggestion given by anybody who happens to read this. For those of you who have not seen Naruto , I would personally recommend watching or reading the Manga but don't get addicted to it. There are quite many spoilers or some chapters or parts of the story similar to the actual story so BEWARE OF SPOILERS and if you haven't seen or read the actual story and then proceed to read this story I am not responsible so I would personally tell you to read this story later. Thank you for reading this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

…

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Yes finally the ninja academy" seven year old Sasuke was excited to go to the academy as it was his dream to become hokage and to achieve that goal, he had to first pass through the academy so he was excited beyond words. His sister however did not have any excitement towards becoming Hokagebut she sure wanted to become a strong kunoichi. There were many friends for the two children. For example, mito's closest friend was the hyuuga heiress Hinata while Sasuke's best friend was Shikamaru as he would teach him different things like shougi and also how to sleep fast . Not that either one's parents liked it but it was kinda fun to do. Their other friends included Kiba and his feline partner akamaru, The aburame heir shino, The akimimichi clan heir Chouji, The Yamanaka heiress Ino and her friend Sakura."Sasuke wait up don't run like that" Mito Uzumaki Namikaze chased after her elder brother through the streets of Konoha.

At Naruto's apartment:

"This is it then, Shisui nee Im off"Naruto closed his eyes and looked at himself at the mirror. It was probably one of the saddest moments where he had to go the place where he was first supposed to learn ninja arts and his big brother wasn't there for him. Sayuri's case was different. She had been to the academy many times for training and also studies and either Itachi or her parents would be there for her to go back home. Sayuri had also kept her training but not even close to that of naruto's. She had learnt the fire ball jutsu after practicing it and also knew the Uchiha taijutsu style. She was about low chunin in terms of strength. She lived close to where Naruto stayed. Naruto looked like a clone of Madara with the quite long hair(but not that long)and also his look said it all. He had black shorts with a black Uchiha Shirt with the Uchiha clan emblem at the back.(Just like Sasuke outfit but black shirt and black shorts). He had a fixed aim. Though he was mature in thought, during the massacre, his rage had taken the better control of him. He was off to the academy where he would probably make new rivals and probably no friends.

At the classroom:

"Sit down children I am Iruka Umino and I am going to be your class teacher so why not introduce yourselves to each other and to me"."First Im Sakura Haruno and I love …(Im skipping parts)". This went on till the last person in the class. "You its your turn". The class had heard a lot about everyone else like Sasuke had told everyone how he was going to be the hokage and how Kiba was going to be a rival. Shikamaru's dream about sleeping in his dream and also his clan member Sayuri's about how she wanted to better herself and exceed a certain somebody at which Naruto closed his eyes. Naruto came up to the podium and had the class which was quite curious as they hadn't seen him when he was a kid. Till now in the classroom only Sayuri knew about him being an Uchiha as her brother had told her that but did not tell anything about the sharingan. He came up and said "The name's Naruto Uchiha Naruto". With that the class was shocked, they thought that Sayuri was the last Uchiha but no they were two! Sai who was Danzo's minion who was like a grandfather like figure for sai, also showed a bit of surprise because he knew a lot about other clans but not a single detail about him!"Hmm I think I am expected to keep observing the Uchihas".

With that the introduction test was looked up at naruto and felt his strength. Sasuke was no fool, he knew that underestimating others was a curse. Sasuke had also taken training seriously and had learnt a lot about chakra and was profecient in Earth style, Water style and had strength but he felt something different from Naruto which he did not feel about the others.

5 Months later:

"Okay children now after learning about chakra, why don't you try to unlock it?". "Remember it is feeling and try to remember the feeling". First went some civilians and failed. The clan heirs as well as Sakura went next and unlocked their chakra very faintly. Sayuri's chakra was strong as she had been training with her mother for the past few months before the massacre. Mito's chakra was also as strong as Sayuri's. "Next Sasuke why don't you try to unlock your chakra?"Sasuke went to the podium and when he was ready, his fangirls started to cheer him. Not that he hated it, but he did not want any disturbance and proceeded. Sasuke had unlocked his chakra on his first try just like Naruto had a long time ago. His chakra was calm and incredibly strong too. His classmates including Shikamaru paid close attention. In the end Sasuke pointed his chakra in Naruto's direction which made Naruto smile. None could see that a rivalry was born between two classmates. After that Sasuke went and sat next to Shikamaru who was rather observing about Sasuke's strength but later thought that it was too troublesome to think about and just sighed. Outside the school, Shikaku who was Shikamaru's father just sighed knowing that his son had given up just like he had once upon a time. He later saw his wife looking at the academy waiting outside to see shikamaru come out in flying colours and energetic but as far as Shikaku knew his son, he knew that there was absolutely no chance for Shikamaru to do something like that. "Next Uchiha Naruto!". Everyone looked at Naruto. Sayuri had heard her brother say about Naruto a lot of times and also remembered that they used to play when they were kids but that was a really long time ago. Sasuke looked at Naruto with an observing face. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto did not have fangirls and he was thankful for that. He had unlocked his chakra three years ago. He stood and used his chakra. Minato had felt his son's chakra because it was quite large and strong sometime ago. When Naruto flared his chakra, the podium ground shaked slightly. The jounin observing the class felt it. The clan heirs present outside felt it. Minato and the third hokage who were also present outside felt it. Sasuke looked at naruto who looked back at him. Naruto's chakra was blue on the outside but it was kind of dark and black in the inside. Only some people including Minato and Sarutobi felt it. Sasuke felt it too but faintly. Iruka watched like he had seen a ghost when he saw Naruto go back. All eyes were on him but he did not even move a muscle when he felt that he was being watched. Sasuke felt his stomach hurt again but he just beared it. Inside him,the kyuubi roared with all its might."So that is the kid whose chakra is similar to that of HIM. I would kill anyone whose chakra was similar but damn this seal again" However hard the kyuubi tried to break the seal, it couldn't do anything until Sasuke's hate controls him. Iruka watched the two kids Naruto and Sasuke in horror. Both had stronger chakra than him in both quantity and quality. In quality, Naruto's had more strength but in quantity Sasuke had more class witnessed the strength of the two class tops but still some like Kiba said that it was their lucky day and if it was his day, he would be able to overpower both of them combined. Naruto gave a rivalry smile to Sasuke who returned the same.

Outside everyone was wondering whose chakra could be like that when they saw the children come outside. It so happened that in the past months, they had been learning taijutsu and then Iruka decided to make them spar against each other. The jounin were observing the children as to whom they should decide to pick if any special exception of a one year graduation."So kakashi senpai who do you think is fit for you?".Kakashi looked at Yamato "Yamato please stop calling me that it kind of feels odd."."HAHA Senpai I can't stop doing that as it is a force of habit". Kakashi just sighed and had his eyes set on two children. His sensei's boy and an Uchiha who seemed like a completely different person from the rest.

"Okay class I will now decide who will fight whom"."First Ino vs Sakura then Sayuri vs Hinata followed by x vs y…Mito vs Shikamaru then Chouji vs Shino. After that Sasuke vs Kiba and last Naruto vs Sai". "Let the matches begin!"

The first fight was between Ino and Sakura and some people including ino's parents and the spectators felt like it was useless to watch some girls scream and fight like as though they were in grade 1. The next fight was between sayuri and hinata and sayuri seemed to beat Hinata quite easy after tripping her and then a chop to her neck. Naruto had to accept that it was a good execution of the chop and plus he hated the hyuuga's as they supported shifting of the Uchiha clan more than the other clans. Mito was angry at Sayuri and wanted revenge but she knew that it was just a spar and Hinata had lost fair and square but she kept her revenge plan in her mind. The next match was hopeless as it ended in Shikamaru telling how troublesome it was to fight and decided to forfeit. After the match Shikamaru felt a pair of eyes stare at him. Yes it was his mother telling her husband that it was his fault that Shikamaru had become lazy. Shikaku just sighed thinkig to himself how troublesome the world was. Chouji and Shino were evenly matched and both fainted at the end. At sasuke match "Bring it on Sasuke my partner Akamaru and I will take care of you in a matter of seconds". Though Kiba was Sasuke's friend , inside he was dissapointed that he couldn't face Naruto. But because Kiba had asked for it, Sasuke delivered a punch to Kiba and held Akamaru by the leg when it attempted to bite him. Kiba though feeling dizzy after the punch still attempted to punch him when Sasuke dodged it and delivered a kick to Kiba who went falling outside the ring. Naruto smiled at that. As for Akamaru, Sasuke used the mud cage jutsu that he had made himself and trappped Akamaru. Kiba had fainted completely and Sasuke had were shocked while Kushina clapped for Sasuke ,the jounin were surprised at the fact that sasuke had learnt ninjutsu andn his taijutsu was excellent. Hiruzen looked at Minato "well well Minato looks like you have trained him well but even ninjutsu now thats a bit too much isn't it?"."Sandaime sama this is nothing but sasuke knows a lot more than that" however this was because of an incident that I will tell you later."Plus Tsunade sama insisted on teaching him a bit" Hiruzen smiled at the fact that his pupils were playing an important role in the future of the village. "Next match Uchiha Naruto vs Say!" Hiruzen along with Minato observed the match as they had heard a lot about him and had also seen him training sometimes.

Flashback:

"Hokage sama if my work is done here, can I leave?". Minato looked at Shisui"No problem but you and Itachi seem to be in a hurry the past few months to go home soon, is everything all right?" "No No Hokage sama Itachi and me have been training my brother Naruto so that is why we hurry back"."What you already started his training? But I think he must be 5 years old right?""Yes Hokage sama but since he insisted on training we couldn't refuse so we started training him". "Nothing related to the matter but how strong do you think he is?". Shisui thought for a while and then told that Naruto was easily high genin level and probably low chunin level. Minato was shocked as he had not heard anyone to be chunin level at the age of 5 but told Shisui that he could leave."Hmm already low chunin level Sasuke itself is about high genin level, well. That seems like a strong kid and a good rival for my children."

Present Time:

"Naruto san please have the honour of attacking" Sai seemed confident in his abilities because he wanted to prove that he was stronger than Naruto and since Danzo was watching him from the crowd near the hokage."Well you seem confident so lets finish this quickly". Naruto moved from his position to the right of Sai and immediately delivered a chop on Sai's back. Sai was strong but could not react from that chop and Naruto's speed. Then Naruto took up the Uchiha Intercepter Style and attacked Sai viciously and just when Sai thought that this over and was ready to accept defeat, Naruto did some hand seals"Katon Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sai was hit by fire bombs everywhere and fainted on the spot. Everybody was shocked. Sasuke and sayuri at his fire element. His classmates for his strength. The crowd was silent. The clan heirs were shocked that a boy the age of seven could do something like that. The jounin considered Kakashi to be a prodigy as he was leagues ahead of them when they were genin but for someone who started months ago, Naruto was a prodigy. Minato and the sandaime were shocked at the boy's speed both physically and also in hand signs. Sayuri felt dissapointment. She was the Uchiha head's daughter and she knew that Naruto was stronger than her but by this much! She felt useless when Naruto was fighting. Iruka knew that Naruto was easily high chunin level and probably low jounin level!

Sasuke was probably mid chunin level but he knew that naruto was even more stronger than he was."Thats it match finished Naruto victor"Iruka shouted after picking up fainted sai.

The next few months were bad for some of the clan heirs as they were present at the spar and some of them were disappointed in their children though they knew that they were still first years, they were trained heavily but when one doesn't wish to pursue strength they don't learn much. After that spar, both Naruto and Sasuke were declared as graduates but had to wait for the end of year where they were supposed to be selected into teams so the others had to keep up with them.

Flashback:After Spar

"Minato did you expect Shisui's brother to be that strong?"Minato thought about it "Well to be honest I did Hiruzen sama but I never expected him to be that strong"."Back when Itachi and Shisui told me about Naruto, I thought he was like a rival to Sasuke but now I definitely think he is stronger than Sasuke is".Hiruzen saw up at the carved face of one of his teachers Hashirama Senju. Hashirama was considered to be the strongest shinobi to have ever lived. Called as the god of shin obi, he was rivalled by only one person who was Uchiha Madara. He was once the head of the Uchiha clan but when the clan decided that they were better off him, he travelled the world as a wandering ninja. But returned back for fighting Hashirama and one such fight was when he had tamed the kyuubi and then fought Hashirama. Fortunately for the village, it was the last time Madara had attacked them as he had died fighting Hashirama during that fight. Somehow after seeing Naruto, Hiruzen remembered Madara and was afraid about Naruto becoming like his ancestor.

Flashback:After spar

Hyuuga compound:

"Shame on you Hinata" hiashi shouted. Apparently just like how the Uchihas hated him, he also hated them. Thus after watching her get beaten easily by Sayuri, he felt disgusted and was relieved to know that the Uchihas were executed before this humiliation."Even hannabi can defeat you!" Hannabi who was Hinata's sister, and despite being younger to Hinata, was stronger than her."Start training quickly!" With that Hiashi went outside leaving a crying Hinata.

Nara compound:

"Shikamaru! Where are you come on out your mother wants to talk to you!" Shikamaru's mother was embarassed during the fight which Shikamaru had given up without fighting."Tch this world is troublesome isn't it" Shikamaru told and went to sleep on the roof watching the clouds. Somewhere else, a man sneezed and thought that somebody had the same thought as him.

Inazuka compound:

"Kiba what are you doing!" Attack straight and how many times should I tell you to mend your attitude! Going big and challenging the Hokage's son. Hell even akamaru understood not to go and bark like that.

Root:

'Sai you have dissapointed me" Danzo told to the boy who considered him as everything. Danzo saw that the child had a look of sandess inside him but still did not stop telling about how much dissapointment others had never given him. He then pointed to one of the root soldiers asking him to train Sai to assasinate during the next few months.

Hokage compound:

"Yes just like that Mito! dattebayo" Kushina was busy training her daughter. However after seeing Naruto's movements, she thought as though she knew somebody like that. The pain of losing her best friend Mikoto was too much for her during the first few months and sometimes, she would go to Sayuri's apartment to check up on her. But still she felt like she remembered someone like that in the past. But for now she was busy training her daughter. Sasuke had performed well and could train by himself. Sasuke himself was enjoying after he found a rival but was also training so that he could match Naruto.

Sayuri:

"No Ill have to train harder than that" Uchiha Sayuri had always been a cheerful girl but since the massacre, it was tough to absorb things. Nevertheless she tried to be happy as her mother had always told her that no matter the consequence, one should always be happy as her friend had told her a long time ago. A teaching that Naori failed to pass on to Naruto. After seeing the strength difference between herself and Naruto, her training had increased. Not that she disliked Naruto or wanted to compete with him like how Sasuke did but she wanted her father to be proud. Little did she know that Naruto had already awoken the sharingan.

Present:

"Well all of you were present for majority of the teaching classes and this year's students are quite strong".Minato proceeded as the jounin continued to listen "As you all know I give the liberty of choosing your own students, so you may all proceed but first I need two jounin here to take either Uchiha Naruto or my son Uzumaki Namikaze Sasuke in their team". Asuma stated "Well I can teach Naruto wind jutsu and that would be good right?". Kurenai interrupted " Well it so seems that Naruto has learnt wind jutsu well but I can teach him genjutsu and since he is an Uchiha, it would be easier to teach him rather than the others genjutsu". Kakashi and Yamato remained silent because in Kakashi's case, he wanted to teach his sensei's children and in Yamato's case, it was because Minato had saved him from being experimented on by Orochimaru. Minato requested Asuma and Kurenai to leave which they did. However after they left he stood up "Well I'd like to know whom you would like to teach Yamato and Kakashi?". The two remained silent so Minato continued "Kakashi and Yamato I know you both want to teach my children but sadly that is not possible". I have to tell you something important. "My son Sasuke houses the kyuubi inside him". The two jounin were shocked. According to them, the kyuubi was inside Minato but instead it was inside Sasuke. "Mito also houses the kyuubi but a relatively smaller part of it". Minato continued "Which is why I think Yamato should teach my children because he has the wood element which can suppress tailed beasts chakra". Kakashi felt a bit disheartened to which Minato responded "Kakashi do you remember your team?". Minato continued "You were a prodigy to graduate at the age of 5 to genin. You were as strong as a whole team but still you were to be placed in a team right? Naruto is like that and since he also has lightning element, I want you to teach him about it and since you have mastered the sharingan, I want you to teach both Sayuri and also Naruto about its use" Kakashi remembered about his time when he was with his team and about his friends which led him to agree about teaching the two Uchihas left.

Academy:

"Okay children before I send you off to your new teams, I would like to thank you all for being good students". Iruka continued "The graduating teams are :-

Team 7 comprising of Uzuamaki Namikaze Sasuke, Uzumaki Namikaze Mito and Sai headed my Yamato

Team 8 comprising of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji headed by Asuma Sarutobi

Team 9 comprising of Aburame Shino, Inazuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata headed by Kurenai Yuhi

And finally the last team to graduate

Team 10 comprising of Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sayuri and Haruno Sakura headed by Kakashi Hatake"

The class roared for not getting not selected. Some civilians started to tell stories about how only clan heirs can graduate and others cannot. They were set to sleep by anbu nearby who were watching over the graduating class. "Okay your teachers will come separately to pick you up". The class was noisy but some like Naruto and Shikamaru slept through it all. Sayuri had become friends with Sakura and Ino and was talking to them. Mito and Hinata were talking about villages while Sasuke was discussing with Shino about insects. Kiba was talking to Akamaru about how to impress a girl while Sai was observing the class especially Naruto and Sasuke.

The first team to leave was Team 8 when Asuma came in and picked up the team members including a sleeping Shikamaru. Team 9 left next. Team 7 was collected by Yamato when he came through the ground surprising even Naruto to think that there was a jutsu like that. The last team however had to wait. Not wait for 10 minutes or so but for 3 hours! Naruto had heard about Kakashi being late so he started to meditate. Meditating was something that he had learnt from Shisui whenever there was extra time. After 3 hours Kakashi was greeted by shouting cries of Sakura and an anger look from Sayuri. However to his surprise, Naruto did not do a thing instead he just sat there in a position. Kakashi was puzzled but later sighed to think that he would be taking care of such a team. "Three minutes for everyone to come up on the terrace or no class for the day!". Sayuri was ready to go but she decided to tell Naruto to come up but by the time she turned, Naruto was not there at all.

On the terrace, Kakashi was greeted by Naruto first. Kakashi was happy but at the time surprised that his student had learnt the Body Flicker Technique but then again, he was Shunshin No Shisui's brother so it was expected. Soon everybody came and Kakashi took a seat at the railing "Why don't you introduce yourselves to me?". Sakura started "My name is Haruno Sakura and I love pink. My dream is she dreamed about Sasuke" and then screeched leaving Kakashi and Sayuri with sweatdrops. Sayuri proceeded "My name is Uchiha Sayuri. My likes are my friends and family but I also love animals. My goal for the future is to surpass my brother". Naruto twitched his eye at the last part and Kakashi took special interest in that. Naruto continued "My name is Uchiha Naruto. My likes is none. My goal, you don't need to know". Kakashi and the rest of the team looked at him but none unfazed his face. Kakashi thought"Hmm so I have a fangirl, then a learner and then I have an enigma Like how I was" He smiled at the sky "Tomorrow morning 6 am at ground 44 and make sure you don't get food see ya!. The three genuine were surprised at that but were going to leave. Sayuri stopped and went to turn towards Naruto for asking how he came up so fast but when she turned "Hey Naruto could you tell me how you came here so …". "Oh well he left". Sayuri looked up at the sky and wonered whether she was even a match for Naruto but was broken out of her thoughts when Sakura pulled her to meet up with Ino.

The Next Day:

"Hey Sakura what time do you think they will come?" Sayuri asked her friend who was waiting for her teammates and Kakashi." You know I think Naruto and Kakashi sensei won't be coming". Sayuri looked confused "Okay why is that?". "Why because we have been waiting for two hours and yet they haven't come." "Thats probable but we can't go home just like that so I guess other than waiting, we don't have a choice". They waited for an hour and then finally "YO!" Kakashi popped out from the middle of the ground. Sakura was clenching her fists "SENSEI! HOW CAN YOU BE SO LATE WHEN YOU TOLD US TO COME 3 HOURS EARLY!". Kakashi scratched his head "Well I met an old woman and decided to help her so I got delayed". Both kunoichi had sweatdrops. "Hmm so Naruto hasn't come yet" Kakashi told out obsreving the place. "Im was here for the past 3 hours" Naruto emerged from the tree. "How come I couldn't sense him in the first place?" Kakashi thought while his teammates were surprised about the fact that Naruto was on top the tree but they couldn't see him.

"Okay now we have to first play a kind of hmm… game!". "What game sensei" Sakura asked. Kakashi set the clock on top of a wooden pole "yeah where was I .. ah the game!…Well I have two bells with me but there are three of you so one of you will return to the academy if you fail in retrieving the bell". The two kunoichi seemed kind of afraid because they had worked quite hard to reach that point and now of their teammates would return to the academy if they failed the test". "Okay you have 5 minutes to hide and you have time till evening … NOW SCATTER!". Sayuri and Sakura hid between the bushes while Naruto went up the tree. "Hmm now they have hid themselves well" Kakashi proceeded by first going near the bushes. "Now Sakura! Katon goukakyoo no Jutsu!" Kakashi was impressed by the teamwork shown by Sayuri and Sakura but unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to beat him. Kakashi was able to dodge the jutsu and also block Sakura's punch. Immediately after a couple of hand seals "Earth style Mud slide jutsu!" The land shared making both Sakura and Sayuri immobilized. Just as soon as Kakashi though that he had defeated them, "Katon Goukakyoo no Jutsu" Sayuri jumped into the clearing with Sakura ready to kick him. Kakashi was dumbfounded by a clone! But he was not the fourth hokage's strongest student for nothing and managed to doge their attacks and immediately used some basic Genjutsu against Sakura making her faint. As for Sayuri, Kakashi gave her a chop and used genjutsu on her as well though he had to admit her strength was different and had good observational skills." Hmm two done now only one remains but this one is tricky isn't it" kakashi heard some leaves rustling and saw Naruto jump out from there trying to land a kick to his face. "What? How come I couldn't sense him? Well never mind that but was he really thinking that he would get me using a simple charge like that?" Just few feet from Kakashi's face, Naruto went poof?."So it was a clone huh" Out from the side, Naruto came out and gave a punch to Kakashi's head which kakashi blocked using his hand."That hurt a bit, did he infuse his fist with chakra?" yes naruto had infused his hand with chakra so that it gave more power. "Looks like I have to deal with you differently like how I dealed with your teammates". Naruto smiled "Its your call about how to fight with me" Kakashi felt different this time. He remembered how he was when he was a genin and also how he would challenge his sensei for matches with no teamwork at all. "Ready or not here I come!" Naruto charged at Kakashi who also charged back at him. Soon there were marks of bruises on both the combatants. "Hmm he is strong" Kakashi thought in his head while Naruto also thought the same. Naruto did a couple of hand seals "Fuuton Daitoppa!". Kakashi countered using his mud wall thus blocking the effect of wind on him and immediately transported himself behind Kakashi using the shunshin no jutsu , "He also knows the sunshine? Well thats to be expected from the brother of the Shunshin no Shisui". But this was not all that Naruto had. After couple of hand seals "Katon Goukakyoo no jutsu" A huge fireball was heading towards Kakashi who was shocked at the size of the fireball. He had seen Sayuri's fireball but this was easily twice that size and had more heat too. Kakashi immediately jumped high thus dodging it and spotted a nearby lake and decided to head there so that he could counter Naruto's fire element. Naruto was not an idiot to not see this and tried to block Kakashi using his shuriken at Kakashi keeping him occupied but Kakashi had years of experience with him and blocked them with ease. Kakashi and Naruto were fighting like pros which made the ground full of pits where one had fallen or where a just had hit. Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi were looking at them fight with interest. Kakashi had the look of enjoyment in fighting while Naruto also had the same look. "Hmm Minato do you recognise this scene?" Hiruzen said not taking his eyes out of the match. "Yes I do recognise this scene" Minato was in the exact scene a long time ago where he was fighting the genin Kakashi with the same look while Kakashi's teammates were watching them fight. Only this time Naruto's teammates had fainted due to genjutsu.

Time skip : 1 hours

Sayuri and Sakura had woken up some time before but did not find either their teammate or their sensei but they did find pits and evidence of fighting everywhere. Sakura suggested that they try to find them but Sayuri knew that the fight was between Naruto and Kakashi. She hid the look of disappointment from her friend by running in the direction of steam of sound of attacks. Naruto and Kakashi were fighting continuously for a long time where neither one decided to back down. They were fighting with their passion and both of them had wounds everywhere like cuts and bruises. "This kid is something else, he is not my equal but he doesn't even give up and to have this many tricks up their sleeve is something else". "Hmm so this is the strength of a top jounin and Itachi was even stronger than this man according to Shisui". Naruto pondered for a second "Should I use my sharingan? …. no I don't want to attract attention from others …. Plus I am low on chakra and if I use it, it would completely exhaust me…wait Ill use that". Naruto began trying to charge up chakra and then use it against Kakashi. Naruto had three affinities one was fire the second was wind and the third was lightning. Though his affinities were equally matched, his lighting one was stronger than the others slightly though the fire element showed up first. However he did not have anyone to help him teach lighting jutsu so whenever he had time, he would research on them by sneaking into forbidden scrolls. This was risky but it was worth it as he learnt some jutsu. "Should I do it ? Use lightning even though I haven't practiced much? Even kakashi looks tired so I guess it should be worth a try." Naruto began concentrating lighting on his hands. Instead of concentrating chakra at one hand like the chidori which was developed by Kakashi. Naruto began to concentrate chakra on both his hands thus covering his hands with lightning chakra which formed a thunderbolt to be heard all over Konoha. Minato looked shocked at the boy's use of lightning. The other jounins with their students looked in the direction of the thunder forming. Sasuke looked like he knew who the cause of that was. Kakashi looked surprised. He had perfected the chidori after trial and error but it was nowhere in the range of Naruto's technique but he knew that Naruto would be low on energy after fighting him for an hour continuosly. Even Kakashi was exhausted. If he went underwater, he would be shocked with twice the power, if he used his mud wall just, the wall would easily break as Lighting element could destroy earth element, "What should I do What should I do What should I do?" kakashi was thinking a lot before Naruto's attack was charged up completely. "Okay I guess its time that I use my sharingan" Kakashi moved the headband up and immediately used his sharingan. He tried to use genjutsu but Naruto was in a charged state and could not be subdued by Genjutsu at that stage however, Kakashi started to concentrate more chakra into his eyes and thus his sharingan evolved into the mangekyo Sharingan! Naruto couldn't see it because of the light his hands and the clouds but before he knew it, he saw Shisui come towards him and he immediately stopped his lightning jutsu and before he knew it, he had exhausted his chakra and had fainted but not before seeing Shisui gave him a goodbye and tell good luck. Tears flowed down his eyes and Kakashi couldn't understand what happened? He had not even used his mangekyou sharingan's genjutsu but. Naruto fainted. He guessed it was Chakra exhaustion and went to pick Naruto up. Just as soon as he picked him up Naruto opened his eyes and then fainted for good but not before taking a bell from Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto not even understanding what had happened. He did not use genjutsu but Naruto had fainted taking even a bell from him. Kakashi later presumed that it was because of chakra exhaustion and proceeded to take Naruto to the hospital when he found Sayuri and Sakura head towards him. "Sayuri and Sakura well I'll talk to you later but first I'll have to take Naruto….." With that Kakashi fainted.

Hospital:

"Oye kakashi wake up! Wake up!" Kakashi woke up and saw his sensei, the sandaime Hokageand tsunami who was one of the legendary sanin of Konoha. "Sensei? sandaime sama?Tsunade sama?". Minato gestured for the others present in the room including the Anbu and Danzo to leave.

"Kakashi, Hiruzen sama and I saw the whole fight between you and Naruto. I understand he is almost your equal but don't understand why he fainted? We couldn't see because of the light that the lightning gave and I understand you are tired but how or why did he faint is the question I would like to ask you.". Kakashi pondered for a second and then "Sensei before I tell you anything, do you know about the mangekyo Sharingan?" The three present in the room other than a fainted naruto who was recovering looked at Kakashi with a puzzled look. The Minato held his hand to his shoulder "Yes I don know about the mangekyo sharingan and in fact I also fought against a user and got this. He showed his right shoulder where there was a cut. Hiruzen later asked "Who could land a blow to you Minato?". Minato chuckled "Well there was one who managed to use his sharingan to land a blow to my shoulder during the nine tails assault on Konoha. Well to be precise, he was to one who controlled the kyuubi during the assault and he was the one to take Sasuke and Mito away while I was trying to strengthen the seal…..He was also the one who killed Biwako sama" Hiruzen was sad on the outside but inside he was boiling in rage when he found out that Biwako was murdered. Kakashi later explained about how strong Naruto was and also about how his own sharingan evolved into the mangekyo. Hiruzen and Minato knew about this as this was a plan that Shisui proposed to do instead of murdering the clan. Kakashi later remembered his student "Sensei, is Naruto fine?" Minato pointed to the other bed "Yes he is. He is recovering faster than expected … Speaking of which why did you ask about the mangekyo sharingan?". Kakashi closed his eyes "Sensei I have the mangekyo". Kakashi couldn't open his sharingan eye as he was recovering from chakra exhaustion. "I'll explain later but first let me explain" Kakashi explained the whole battle. "So I see according to you if Naruto awakens the sharingan, he would probably be equal to you or become more stronger than you". Kakashi scratched his head "Yes thats correct. He is easily jounin standard." Minato looked at Naruto "So were you Kakashi but still you still performed missions right…so even Naruto has to perform them equally as a genin of Konoha" The others in the room agreed to it and Tsunade also proposed to teach Naruto medical ninjutsu as he had excellent control over his chakra. Kakashi later thought about his new team. He could train Sayuri and Sakura into becoming strong shinobi easily if they worked hard especially Sayuri as she knew ninjutsu well and her planning skills were admirable. But for all Kakashi wanted now was some rest.

Timeskip 1 day:

Kakashi's eternal rival Might Guy came to visit a recovered Kakashi. "Yo kakashi! How are you my eternal rival? Ready for a rematch?". Kakashi sweat dropped "Sorry guy can't do a rematch today as I am getting discharged." Guy had a puzzled look on his face"Kakashi how are you getting discharged? You were wounded ?…. By whom?". Kakashi smiled "By one of my students he sure is strong and I enjoyed fighting him". Guy was happy "HAHA Kakashi thats very kind of you to have got one of my hardworking students a rival! Do you get it Kakashi they will be just like us how we were in the past thats amazing like the springtime of youth!". Kakashi sweatdropped at this and left "Later Guy, I have to assemble my team". Guy too left. As soon as Kakashi got out of the hospital he met a familiar face. It was Sasuke's face! "Yo Sasuke whats up? What did Yamato do two days ago?". Sasuke smiled "Hey nee san it was great but Yamato sensei is weird.. he doesn't even know how to laugh" Kakashi laughed at the last part and proceeded to pat Sasuke's head and go but then "How is he ?" Kakashi looked puzzled "Who's who Sasuke?". Sasuke looked at Kakashi "You know who I am talking about". Kakashi later took sasuke to the park and then explained the whole thing. Sasuke kind of sulked a bit but was equally overjoyed that he had a strong rival to match up. Kakashi later patted Sasuke's head and headed for the training ground where he had asked his team to assemble."So they are like rivals huh trying to think about how they will be in the future is sure scary. Sasuke is also equally strong but not as much as Naruto presently is….wait why am I thinking about that when I have a team to train" and he proceeded to read his Icha Icha Tactics "Ohhh..hehe.. I must ask Jiraiya sama to publish more chapters soon"

Training Ground:

"Yo" Kakashi popped out in the middle of the training ground shocking Sakura. "Sensei stop popping out like that". "Come on Sakura you have to get adjusted to it". Sayuri saw that Kakashi did not come with Naruto "Where's Naruto sensei I thought that you both were to come together?". Kakashi turned over to the next page "Well you see since Naruto recovered, Tsunade sama took to teaching him medical ninjutsu so you might not see Naruto often for the next few months but the good thing is that I will be training you both during freetime". Sakura pondered "Umm Sensei why can't you teach us the whole time?"."Well Sakura as you are now a genin of Konoha, you have to perform missions and thus it would spend majority of your time". After sakura left for the academy as kakashi had asked her to bring some scrolls as he would be teaching them about some basics, Sayuri asked "Sensei what happened that time?". Kakashi looked at sayuri and asked her to explain about what?.

Flashback: After Kakashi fainted:

"Hey Sayuri! Slow down I can't keep up" Sayuri showed no signs of slowing down as she headed towards towards that lightning. "What happened here? Is that sensei and Naruto? Oh my god we have to take them to the hospital quickly" Sayuri ran up to them and saw cuts and bruises on both Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura later appeared "Sayuri we have to warn someone quick or we have to take them to the hospital". Sayuri later remembered her brother that in times of emergency, you should fire a kunai with a bomb attached to it up in the sky and soon help would come. Luckily she found one in Kakashi's pouch and threw it up as fast as she could. As soon as the blast ended, three anbu arrived and transported them to the hospital.

Present:

"Oh that was smart of you Sayuri to remember an emergency warning procedure of the Anbu" Sayuri kind of felt happy and then "But sensei how is he?" Kakashi closed the book "Well Sayuri Naruto is different. He is almost my strength and if he awakens the sharingan, I'm pretty sure he would easily become my equal….but don't worry I'll train you so that you can also become strong. He seems to enjoy fighting like as though it is in his blood". Sakura had some scrolls with her "SENSEI! I have got them now let us start!". "Okay come on everyone lets start!"

Medical Training Room:

"Welcome Naruto I'm Tsunade and I will train you in the arts of medical ninjutsu. Just to be sure, you are the fifth Uchiha to learn this.". Naruto perked up "Thank you but who are the other three?". Tsunade picked up a book "Well the first was Uchiha Madara who learnt it from my grandfather. The second was Uchiha Naori whom I don't know a lot about. The third was Uchiha Shisui and the fourth was Uchiha Itachi". Naruto remembered something glance at the second name but decided not to go ahead with that and continue training. Tsunade first Bega telling him the rules of medical ninjutsu and its merits. Naruto was perked up and though his cold stoic look, he had excitement to learn new things since childhood so continued.

TIMESKIP 2 Months:

The previous two months were hectic. The training was difficult but what was more worse was doing pre school missions with zero difficulty level. It included weeding and walking dogs and all sorts of children's work. Naruto was present only on one mission and got so bored of it that he sent a clone to do errands. He had progressed greatly in medical ninjutsu. He usually stayed there for most of the time. Tsunade was highly impressed by his determination and was teaching him new things. Sayuri was easily chunin standard and Sakura was high genin at the least."Sensei please ask Hokage sama to give us some difficult missions please..we have done two hundred D rank missions and it is so boring…plus we get the same people again some times." "Hmm so they have got bored of it and will soon give up on doing such things. I'll ask sensei" Kakashi thought. "Ma Ma you don't have patience at all like Naruto and Sayuri do you Sakura". "Umm sensei even I had the same thought as sakura" Sayuri jumped in so that Kakashi will ask the hokage because of majority. "Okay lets go to the hokage tower now"

Hokage Tower:

"Oh Kakashi come in" Minato told his student. "Umm Sensei my team would like to request something." Minato stood up "Okay tell me what you need sakura or Sayuri." Sayuri turned at sakura and then turned back "Umm Hokage sama we would like to request you to give us a more challenging mission as we have grown bored of the same basic missions that are appointed for us."

At the same time Tsunade came in with Naruto "Minato that is true! Naruto has easily Shizune's level in Medical ninjutsu and his team is strong too. Plus Kakashi is there to protect them". Minato sighed "Okay I'll give you a C rank mission soon asked by Tazuna a bridge builder. Do you accept it?". Sayuri and Sakura accepted. Kakashi also accepted. Naruto was the last to come in and he also agreed. The others were taken aback by his appearance. He had long hair and clearly he had changed.(Just think of Indra otsutsuki when he was a kid with black hair. Kid Madara look) Minato stamped a document "Well then its settled Tazuna your work is done". Tazuna thanked Minato and asked them to be at the front gate by 7 am the next day. "Yes finally" was the thought of Sayuri and Sakura. Kakashi felt sad as he couldn't have much time to read his books. Naruto felt nothing other than excitement to go to new places.

TimeSkip 1 Day:

"Is everyone here?" Kakashi looked at his team only surprising to find Naruto with no equipment. "Naruto did you not get any thing with you?" Naruto looked at Kakashi "I have stored everything in the seals" Kakashi looked puzzled "Wow how many surprises can you have Naruto" thought Kakashi only to be interrupted by sakura yelling "SENSEI! What is a seal?" As the five of them walked into the horizon.

END OF CHAPTER 3

 **Okay that was longer than expected right: Well please review and also about the pairings. I know that it is too soon to think about it but I want to know about what you think. Well you see this story was actually a fusion of mine and my friend's thoughts and he has written some parts here. Tell me whether you like it or not. Im not gonna add more chapters that quickly as I have some projects coming up. Some spelling or grammar errors probably so please bear with it. Naruto is stronger than Kakashi when he has Sharingan. Sasuke needs mokuton or not? Please give a review. See ya:)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

LAND OF WAVES

"Hey sensei how come we have not heard about the land of waves?" Sakura asked while the others gave some attention to the question. Kakashi turned the page of his book "Well Sakura you must be knowing about the five nations right? Well there are many more nations than that. Such nations are financially weak and hence depend on other countries for resources and trade. Such nations are called minor nations and they do not have any ninja strength or much protection" Sakura who herself wasn't paying much attention continued on leaving a sighed Kakashi. However kakashi did not fail to notice Tazuna getting frustrated and also Sayuri's eyes were fixed on Naruto. "Must be some clan pride" Thinking to himself he continued reading his book. Sayuri thought to herself "What all are you hiding from us Naruto?" She knew that both Itachi and Shisui had taught him greatly and that just like her older brother, he must be hiding a lot of things, For example his uchiha name.

Naruto on the other hand was simply walking ahead knowing that he was being watched. "Hey Sensei how long is this gonna take?" Sakura looked at her pervy sensei while he just told that it would take some time for sure. Tazuna looked at the ninja team and wondered whether there were any ninja other than Kakashi when he remembered the hokage telling him something.

FLASHBACK:

"But sir you are giving me just a couple of small kids and a single ninja" Minato looked up "Well Tazuna san if you think of it that way you are wrong. I will accept that the team is inexperienced but they work hard and there is a certain person in the team about whom even I don't know properly about so please bear with it and also remember not to anger them just like that. Remember that one of them is my student and he is quite strong too" Tazuna wondered about it and left the hokage office.

PRESENT TIME:

The team just crossed a shrub jungle and mist began to form. The road was dry with a puddle of water. When Sayuri crossed the puddle, from the puddle two ninja came and hurled shrunken at the team. Sayuri was not able to dodge the onslaught as she was stuck in the mud when she felt someone carry her and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in someone's arms? "What happened? N..Naruto?". Naruto looked down at her and lay her down. Sayuri turned behind to see Kakashi kill one ninja and soon Naruto join the fight and kill another ninja. Tazuna was behind Sakura the whole time. After the fight ended with Naruto stabbing a ninja in his chest. Naruto's face was expressionless as this was not his first kill. Kakashi looked at the ninjas "Hmm it looks like these are mist shinobi and judging by their skill , I would say they are mid chunin level at most". Kakashi looked more closely and observed the sword mark on both of them.

FLASHBACK:

Naruto was 6 yrs old and was in the mountains running when he found that it was dark. While it was dark, Naruto stumbled upon some Bandits who had killed some people and were partying when he felt pain and anger swell up in his heart. Suddenly a dog stumbled upon the scene. The bandits spotted it and shot arrows at it. A bandit was about to kill the dog when Naruto intercepted using a kunai and killed the bandit. Soon the rest of the bandits followed to attack but all of them were burnt by a fireball sent to them by the fastest Uchiha. Yes it was Uchiha Shisui who had come to search for his brother. Apparently shisui was worried that Naruto was late and had also heard that there were rogue nina near the dog was wounded badly and naruto saw the dog pass away in his hands peacefully. Nothing could control his pain and he began crying. There were quite many reasons for him to cry. Firstly he had taken someone's life and secondly he witnessed someone's death in his own hands. Shisui tried to console his brother by hugging him and telling him that it was not his fault and that the bandits deserved the death. However naruto was only six and to console him would take time. Apparently he was silent for a month or two before his cheerful nature came back to him.

PRESENT:

Naruto began to wipe the blood from his hand and tried not to remember his first kill as much as he could but wasn't able to suppress a small look of sadness around his face. Kakashi was stunned that Naruto wasn't behaving like it was his first kill but at the same time knew that a kid of such caliber must have killed before. Tazuna later remembered about the one team member who was an enigma and gulped. "Sensei I would like to go somewhere for sometime" Kakashi agreed to Naruto's proposal and naruto left for the trees. Sayuri looked at her team member who had saved her and to her other team members. Kakashi kept the book inside his bag. "Now Tazuna san I think it time for you to be doing some explaining before we turn back". Tazuna was shocked but told them anyway. "My land is being ravaged by a group of bandits and ninja headed by a rich person called Gato who killed many people of my village". Tazuna paused for a while "Even my son was killed by that man in front of the whole village leaving my wife alone and worse of all, me own grandson doesn't speak to anyone anymore". Tazuna almost cried but continued on "My family is building a bridge between Konoha and my land so that trade becomes better and also my land can recover from the financial drop". Tazuna fell on his knees "I BEG YOU PLEASE HELP US OR ELSE THE WHOLE LAND OF THE WAVES WILL SUFFER FOR LIFE!". Kakashi sighed "Well it is not that we cannot help you..it is against the rules of our village to proceed just like that without consultation of a higher ranking member". Tazuna looked up at Kakashi "Kakashi san I do not have money now but once the situation becomes proper, I will definetly pay you back the right fee". Kakashi hesitated . Money wasn't a problem for him at all but the safety of his team was his top priority. Kakashi began to think "Hmm what should I do? If I wait for backup, it will probably take a day or so but then the officers will subdue this man and then proceed back and after a trial, will this man be freed and helped. It will be more time consuming. Moreover the oppurtunity for learning is here for the team. Naruto can very well take care of himself and Sayuri and Sakura have good teamwork among them so I guess its fine to proceed". Kakashi looked at Tazuna "Tazuna I guess today is your lucky day because it seems that we have agreed to continue our way". Tazuna was overjoyed and the other members were thankful that they were going to be able to help the poor man and the country. Kakashi looked up "Well we can leave when Naruto returns back…Oh it seems that he has returned". Naruto jumped from the tree and looked at his team and understood what had happened. He proceeded ahead of his team. Sayuri was unable to say thank you but was glad that he was alright. Sakura on the other hand wondered what was her teammate even made of. She had developed a small fear of him after seeing him kill the ninja. Soon the group continued their way towards the land of waves but not before a quick rest. After hours of walking, the group was sorrounded by a thick mist and a rabbit popped out of the bushes. Sakura went towards it and tried to touch it when she was attacked by a volley of kunai. Thankfully kakashi was able to intercept them all. "Triangle formation NOW!" The group sorrounded Tazuna and Kakashi was trying to figure out where the sound was coming from when he came face to face with Zabuza momochi who was one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist. "Well well look what we found here huh? Kakashi Hatake…the legendary copy ninja". "Copy Ninja?" Sakura looked puzzled. Sayuri held a kunai in her hand"Yes it is true I heard my brother say a lot about it….that he is a ninja who managed to copy other jutsu's but I did not get it that time at all". Naruto was expressionless but nevertheless, he managed to understand the situation pretty well. Kakashi took out his kunai and stared at his opponent. Zabuza got ready "Oh so you brought a bunch of kids with you along with the old guy?..Makes it more easy". The two soon clashed in a duel where metal crashing metal was heard everywhere. Naruto observed Zabuza's sword "Hmm that sword is different from ordinary swords but what is different in it?". Though the mist was thick, Kakashi wasn't missing any shot at Zabuza without the sharingan. "Hmm this guy is good I'll aim the kids and he will be weak after that anyway". Zabuza dissapeared and appeared near Sayuri and proceeded to cut her but Naruto intercepted the heavy sword with his kunai and his added chakra strength to his hand. "This brat..who is he anyway to withstand my sword's strength?" Zabuza attempted to kick Naruto but instead got flipped over by Kakashi instead. Zabuza crashed and turned to water. "A water clone huh" Kakashi observed. Before Sayuri could try to say thank you to Naruto, Zabuza struck Kakashi and cut him apart." NNOOOOOOOOO" Sakura screamed with Sayuri being terrified. Before they could fall, the body turned to water. "Grrr its my technique and he copied it? HOW?". Even Naruto wasn't able to figure out how that was possible. Before Zabuza could make a move, Kakashi appeared with the sharinganin his left eye. The rest of the team members were equally shocked as Zabuza was. Naruto could not make out how but managed to keep himself standing. There was a huge clash of techniques now. Kakashi's chidori against zabuza water wall but instead Kakashi got trapped in his water prison jutsu. "So this is all that copy ninja has to offer huh? Well to literally kill you, I can wait but now it is the kids turn" Zabuza created a clone and went after team 10. Kakashi struggled but he knew that if he lost his breath, he would suffocate. Naruto charged in ahead first and using his teleportation, transported Zabuza elsewhere. "What? He knows teleportation…I will just have to suffocate Kakashi then". Sayuri and Sakura charged in but Zabuza's water bullet technique just destroyed them. Sayuri tried to think of something…."Sakura give the shadow shuriken NOW!". Sakura did so but instead she gave a kunai. Sayuri smirked and threw the kunai over to Zabuza. "HAH a kunai? Fools" Zabuza dodged it and as soon as he dodged it, a seal with shuriken exploded. Shurikens were hurled at Zabuza. "A shadow shuriken?..I have to release my hand or else it will get me". Zabuza deactivated his jutsu and intercepted the attack. Kakashi was feeling proud of the fact that the girls had done something so clever and tactical without hesitation.

FlASHBACK:

"Okay now you girls have to do some heavy training so that you don't fall behind". Sayuri and Sakura nodded. "First your teamwork is very good compared to your other team member". Sakura smirked. "But your strength is small compared to him". Sayuri sighed. "However I will train you till then..Ahem this is your training schedule". "Getting up early followed by workout followed by missions and before the day is over, you must spar". The two kunoichi could only shudder to think of such a schedule but before they decided to quit it, "Remember Naruto has a more difficult schedule and he has been doing it for years". This was enough to get Sayuri to agree for it. Seeing her friend agree to it only made it worse but nevertheless, Sakura also agreed to start the schedule. Kakashi later told them to create a secret code so that it will be useful for the duo in the future.

PRESENT:

"Must have been a secret code then" Kakashi turned behind to see the two team members clap in joy. "Well they were successful so that would mean a celebration". "ENOUGH! I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" Zabuza started created hand seals for the water dragon jutsu when he saw Kakashi copying him with the sharingan. "GRRR Even if I increase the speed, it is not affecting his speed". The water dragons crashed each other roaring creating a light rainfall. "I'll have to try it again….". "Stop it right now" Kakashi held a kana to Zabuza's neck. "A clone?". Zabuza hit kakashi's clone with his sword. "Huh what happened..was I dreaming? No its genjutsu" Before Zabuza could attack, he was sent fcrashing by another dragon. This time he saw a clone. "Huh another me? Is this genjutsu"As Zabuza tried to stay uproght, Naruto teleported behind his back and with a chakra infused kick, sent Zabuza crashing his clone and also some rock.

"Oh so he came back"Kakashi smiled at his student. Before naruto proceeded for the kill, a hunter nin from nowhere came and sent senbons to dodge for Naruto. Naruto easily dodged all of them. "Hmm he is good but for now I need to go" The hunter nin carried Zabuza's body"I am supposed to dispose this body on orders of my superiors". Naruto proceeded but was stopped by kakashi. "Let it be Naruto I know these types of ninja and will tell you later about them". The hunter nin vanished and later Kakashi fainted. "Sensei!" Sakura and Sayuri hurried to Kakashi who was carried by Naruto. "Its probably chakra exhaustion and all he needs now is a good rest"Sayuri agreed and so did Sakura. "My place is not far away from here..just about a hour walk" Tazuna pointed towards a low hill. The team headed with Naruto in the front carrying Kakashi.

"Oh Tazuna! Here" Tazuna kept his belongings in the boat "Come fast Gato's men will probably be here soon". Sayuri who was quiet the whole time looked at the river "Who is Gato and what does he want with you people?". Tazuna turned towards the bridge under construction "See that bridge, that is the cure for our financial recovery. That bridge connects the land of waves to the land of fire and indirectly to the other nations". Tazuna looked down "It was all fine until Gato came…our condition wasn't that bad at all. When Gato came, he spread terror and began draining the wealth of the land. Even after we told him that if we came to an understanding, Both sides would benefit however Gato did not like the idea of increasing trade because it would cost him a bit". "WHAT ? SO WHY DIDN'T YOU PEOPLE FIGHT?" Sayuri shocked everyone by shouting out like that. Sakura tried to control Sayuri. "Sayuri try to listen to them first" Naruto continued looking ahead. Sayuri did not pay attention to what he said but failed to realise the sadness in Tazuna's face. "I'm very sorry that I spoke to you like that" Sayuri looked down. Tazuna saw his boat approach the shore "Well out of all us cowards, one man…my son fought for us but was killed in front of us which is why none of us have had the courage yet" Tazuna tried to smile as much as he could. Sayuri felt guilty and told herself that she would later apologise to him. "Wow so this is the land of waves" Sakura helped Tazuna get off the boat. Even the two Uchiha's had to accept that it was a beautiful place and yet it was being ruled by evil. "This way" Tazuna led the group to his house situated on the coast. "Inari!Tsunami! I'm home!" Team 10 later say the old grandfather reconcile with his grandson and daughter though they felt the hate Inari gave them. "Oh Dad you got those ninja?" Tazuna laughed "Yes but don't be fooled by their size, all of them are very strong". Inari saw Naruto "Hmph hey you what is the most important thing you have learnt?". Naruto looked at Inari and remembering his efforts to become strong "To Never Give Up". Inari had small tears but nobody could see them "Liars all liars you are the worst type of people" Inari ran into his room. Tsunami also felt sad "Please ignore him..he feels lonely all the time so he develops such things". Naruto could see Tsunami's sadness too in her happy face. "Oh where are my manners? Please do come in" Tazuna's house wasn't that big and most of the things were fixed by him itself. "Oh your teacher looks sick..you can make him sleep in the guest room". Team 10 made Kakashi sleep in the guest room and then Naruto had a green aura on his hands and healed kakashi a bit before leaving". His medical ninjutsu was good for his age but not even close to that of his teacher. "I get it that you three kids would like to explore right? You can explore but please be back by dark". Naruto was the first one to go but not before observing Inari's room and before his teammates could approach him, he teleported. "Sigh there he goes again..well that leaves the two of us". Sayuri really wanted to talk to Naruto but agreed with her pink haired friend to walk around. At dinner time , after giving Kakashi some soup, Sayuri returned to the table. Inari was the last one to come and after eating for some time, a certain topic sprang up about the past leaving him in a berserk manner. "All of you are the worst ! Nobody can understand my pain at all". Sayuri was resisting her anger but then "Thank you for the meal" Naruto kept the bowl against the table while looking t the family and his team. Before going out Naruto looked at Inari coldly "Listen kid just because you feel pain, doesn't mean others can't" Naruto left. Tsunami closed her eyes "Inari go up and stay there until you learn manners" Inari stood up and left scared like as though his body was frozen by the cold look. "I apologize for the racket caused by Naruto and will definetly tell him that" Kakashi came from the guest room. "Sensei are you all right" Sayuri spoke up. "Me no I'm alright now all I needed now was a good rest and I did get one" Kakashi smiled. Tazuna looked at kakashi "Say Kakashi san what happened to Naru…." Kakashi looked at the door "Tazuna san I will answer your question later but for now we must plan for tomorrow if Gato or his men appear at the bridge. Tsunami took the dishes "But is he going to be alright outside the whole night?". Kakashi laughed "Well Naruto can take care of himself very wheel you see".

Inari cried "Why dad just why did you leave me like that…you promised that you will stay with me forever" but then he remembered that cold look that Naruto gave. Inari looked through the window "Huh it looks like its their sensei down by the coast..should I ask him about it?. Kakashi was seeing the sea "Mister could you tell me about that boy?" Kakashi looked at Inari "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?". Inari looked at the sea "Only if I get some sleep". Kakashi was bored anyway "His name is Naruto. He's an Uchiha and a strong one too..you see even I don't know the details but from what I know is that Naruto has lost everyone dear to him and his attitude doesn't make new friends for him so for now he is all alone..but the reason he is able to bear everything is because of his efforts to become better. It is something his older brother said to him before dying and that is the reason he has never ever given up in anything". Inari fell on his knees "So that was wrong of me to tell others that they cannot feel pain". "Thats right but be sure to apologise to them before they go to the bridge". "Yes sir thank you" with that Inari left. "Now where have you gone Naruto?" Kakashi took out his book and started reading.

"Damn kid thinks that he is the only one with pain huh" Naruto was training in the forest and lied down. "Naruto why do act like that?" Naruto woke up "Huh who is there? Come on out coward". Shisui appeared "Somebody forgot manners huh" tears rolled down Naruto's cheek "Shisui nee is this a dream?" Shisui came and patted Naruto's head "Now now you must be patient towards others and kind too". Naruto tried to touch Shisui "What is happening? Where are you ". "Ahhh…it was only a dream huh" Naruto saw the rising sun "Oh its morning already…who is there?". Next to the clearing somebody was a woman? "Huh who are you?" The woman looked at Naruto "Oh I am sorry I did not know that I disturbed you while you were sleeping". Naruto stood up "No you did not disturb me but I recommend not to sneak up on others like that…It might get a bit violent" The woman plucked the herb "Oh there done..now I have to return home but before I go I have a question for you if I may?". Naruto looked up "Okay fine but let it be quick". "What drives you to fight?". Naruto was silent, trying not to remind himself of that tragic incident. "My hate and desire for revenge". The woman was shocked as ever. "Well then I will be on my way then". As she started walking. "Oh and one more thing you aren't a woman right?". Haku who had disguised herself as the woman was stuck cold in her paths "How..How did you know?". "Call it a hunch." Naruto disappeared. "That kid..he is good."

AT TAZUNA'S HOUSE:

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Karachi popped out of the bush. "Forgot…" Naruto walked past him. "Damn that kid , he learnt my way of leaving conversations". "Get ready in ten minutes we have to go out towards the bridge".

BRIDGE:

"Hmm looks like very few workers are here with you today Tazuna san" Kakashi looked around "Gato I presume?". Tazuna nodded his head. "But it is still remarkable of you to build the bridge to that level". Tazuna scratched his head "Tha..Thank you very much". Kakashi looked over to his team. "Hmm…Okay Naruto keep an eye on the bridge and sakura stay with Tazuna at all times and as for Sayuri you and I will help Tazuna with building the bridge". The trio took their positions and all was going smooth until a huge cloud of mist hit the bridge suddenly. Kakashi stopped for a moment. "Tazuna san is this supposed to happen at this time?". Tazuna shook his head "No this is very unusual to happen now but why are you asking me that?". Kakashi closed his eyes "Because there is somebody else on this bridge other than us now".

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the copy ninja" Zabuza appeared from the mist with haku beside him. "You..you were the one that was supposed to dispose of him right then why?" Sakura failed to understand. "Well little girl you don't seem to know the meaning of deception at all do you?" Zabuza laughed. Karachi took his kunai "Cover Tazuna NOW!". The team went into the same triangular formation with Tazuna in the centre. "Oh so you were the person that I saw earlier today" Naruto asked the Anbu disguised haku to which he nodded. "Oh is he the boy you told me about Haku? Well I will leave him to you". Kakashi activated his sharingan "You three whatever happens now remember this..you have been a great team and I am proud of being your teacher". "Oh so the copy ninja has his own emotions huh? Better tell your last words soon because this will definetly be your end" Zabuza took his sword. "Zabuza I will not go easy on you at all" Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting. Sounds of metal clashing each other and the sound of two techniques clashing each other with great power was heard throughout the bridge. No one could really tell with the mist blocking their vision about what was going on but the combatants seemed to have no trouble fighting each other in the dense mist. "Well then Naruto san I think it is time I eliminate you for good now" Naruto closed his eyes "About time I face you huh..Bring it on". Naruto jumped toward haiku who was armed with Senbon needles. Naruto was shorter than Haku but made it equal with his agile body. "So you really are a strong person huh?" Naruto jumped back. "This is nothing Naruto san, my true power is more stronger than this" Haku did some hand seals and suddenly Naruto was sorrounded by walls of ice. "Huh..so this is ice element". Outside the walls Sayuri shook slightly "What? Ice walls.. Is Naruto going to be okay?". Sakura was in a worse state getting freaked out by violent bloody fights another time. Sayuri knew that sakura was scared and decided to stay with her instead of going to Naruto's aid but she did pray for him.

With Kakashi:

"Damn it even with the sharingan he is strong..maybe it is because of my sudden usage of sharingan for a long time and I think I should have taken some more rest" Kakashi was feeling tired when he heard the noise of an explosion which was actually the ice walls "What what is that? I wonder what is happening over there but to help them I must defeat him first". Zabuza laughed "Ha take that, Haku has used that technique through which nobody has ever escaped..Take it from me Kakashi my apprentice is much stronger than me and your brats have no strength at all except for that one boy". Kakashi smiled "No Zabuza my students are great and even if your student is stronger than you, it doesn't matter because I trust my team that they can defeat yours". "Enough is enough lets end this" The sounds of metal clashing each other was once again heard but this time it was more furious".

"So you see Naruto san, this is my speciality" Haku went inside the dome to see Naruto still in perfect condition in a battle stance. "You are equally good Haku" Naruto smiled "I am sure that this battle is going to be the end of the line for either one of us so lets fight with all our power". Naruto tried to break the wall but was unable to even with explosion tags. "So this wall is strong huh then I am going to assume it can withstand high temperatures as well..hmm for now all I can do is avoid his attacks while he has the greater advantage now". Haku threw senbon needles towards Naruto to which he responded by dodging. "Should I use my sharingan now? Well I had to use it someday or the other" He activated his sharingan! Haku was shocked "What is this ? Sharingan.., a mature one at that too, I must end this quickly or else it would be too dangerous". "Hm been quite a while since I used it but it still works great". Naruto was able to dodge senbons more quickly and also counter them with his fire jutsus which slightly melted the ice but not completely. "This boy grr he is too good to have kept his sharingan a secret..but I must end this quickly and aid Master Zabuza but if I leave this wall then it would be a waste of energy and he would come after me anyways, ah his teammates would be a distraction for him". Haku disappeared and grabbed Sayuri who tried to use her kunai but was unable to as her hand was locked. "I don't usually do this Naruto san but this is one exception where I go against the rules of battle by bringing in another combatant". "Sayuri! What?. Are you okay?". Sayuri opened her eyes and saw the two sharingan in Naruto's eyes "What? Sharingan and mature ones at that? For how long have you kept secrets from everyone Naruto?". Naruto looked around "I will tell you later okay but for now we need to fight him to get out of this maze". Sayuri nodded but started feeling a bit depressed that she was still behind Naruto and now she was even further. Naruto saw the many Haku's in the walls and identified the real one by the mark a burn that he had given earlier in their duel. Naruto looked at haku ready to fight but his first priority was to get Sayuri safely out of the wall. "Listen Sayuri I am going to attack him and when I do one of his walls is gonna weaken and you should be able to go through that wall outside safely and protect tazuna. Do not come back at any cost is that clear". Sayuri nodded. "Okay here goes Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" A huge hot fireball was hurled towards Haku but that was not all Naruto did some more seals "Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" A series of fireballs were hurled at Haku. A wall weakened enough to open up a bit. "GO NOW!" Sayuri started running towards the opening when Haku threw many senbon towards her but this was not unnoticed by Naruto. "Crap …" Naruto was fast enough to block Sayuri from the senbons but in the process was hit by senbon needles everywhere on his body. "Nar..Naruto!"Sayuri screamed and that was heard throughout the bridge. Outside Sakura heard it when she was trying to break the wall. Kakashi heard it too "I truly hope everything is all right there" . Sayuri held Naruto in her hands and started to cry. Haku came out and clapped "Bravo he truly was a brave ninja, he could have destoryed my senbon using his jutsu but that would wound you too so he decided to block you instead". Sayuri felt anger well up inside her and boom she awoke her sharingan! Sayuri felt the ancient uchiha bloodline of hers come to power but hers wasn't a mature one but had a single tomoe in one eye and two in the other eye. Haku was exhausted as he had kept the wall strong for a long period and also fought Naruto. Haku decided to finish Sayuri with a kunai but underestimated the sharingan. Sayuri blocked the kunai and cast a small genjutsu on Haku. Not that it was strong enough to keep him at bay but a life like one that she had learnt from her mother. Haku dispelled the genjutsu to find Sayuri attempting to punch him. He decided to stab her with senbon but was intercepted by Naruto? "Naruto? But how?" Sayuri lost some focus but managed to punch Haku. The punch was not ordinary as it had been infused with chakra. "What is the meaning of this? How is Naruto san still alive?" Naruto flipped Haku and kicked him badly. Haku never felt such pain but sensed that his master was in danger and decided to aid him. Naruto staggered a bit but became stable once more. He turned over to Sayuri "Well done Sayuri". Sayuri did not speak she was crying. Naruto did not understand until he was slapped by Sayuri. "Ow what was that for?" Sayuri cried "You fool why do you keep so many secrets and can't you think about yourself a bit more just jumping into battle like that?". Naruto felt bad but was able to wipe Sayuri's tears "I am sorry for that but for now please act normal". Sayuri stumbled a bit and fell unconscious. Sakura came rushing "Oye Naruto what happened to Sayuri? And what happened to you in the wall?". Naruto sighed "She is just a bit tired take care of her while I return".

MEANWHILE:

After hearing Sayuri's scream, Karachi decided to end things. "Summoning jutsu". Kakashi's dogs came out and subdued Zabuza by biting him. "What? What is this". Kakashi's arm started glowing "Zabuza your time has come now taste the strength of my chidori!". Karachi hurled himself forward at zabuza but was intercepted by Haku whose heart got pierced by Chidori "What?" Haku spit out blood "Zabuza Sama are you..a..all ri..right?". Zabuza smiled "Well done haku you performed your duty well".

Kakshi withdrew his summons and his hand drenched with blood. Haku collapsed with a smile and passed away. Zabuza was wounded but did not even cry about it. "Well Well looks like zabuza you aren't strong at all!" Gato appeared with his men. "Oh looks like your servant boy deserved to die then huh HAHA"Naruto appeared on the scene and was going to move forward until Kakashi stopped him. Zabuza boiled in rage. "Hey kakashi pass me that kunai". Karachi did so and Zabuza caught it with his one uninjured hand. Zabuza went ahead and fought the thugs who were Gato's bodygaurds. He got stabbed many times but he managed to kill them all. Gato went back "No No Zabuza I never really meant it please forgive me Please forgive me". Gato ran for his life but collapsed when Naruto threw his shuriken at his leg. Zabuza then killed Gato and then "Kakashi please do me a favour and bring me Haku" . Karachi did so and before collapsing, Zabuza turned to Naruto "Kid you really are different. You are strong but are also cunning. You must be a proud teacher Kakashi". The last few thugs were going to attack them until they heard the villagers headed by Inari towards the bridge and ran away from that place. "Phew I am exhausted today" Karachi sat down. Naruto looked at Haku and placed his kunai in Haku's hand. The duo were reunited with their team and the villagers hailed the team as heroes. Sayuri did not learn much about Naruto but was able to understand that it was medical ninjutsu that came in Naruto's aid and decided to look into the matter later. Kakashi was shocked learning about Naruto's and Sayuri's sharingan. He decided to keep watch on any activity especially Naruto's case. The days passed fast and finally the bridge was finished. Guess what was the name of the bridge? TEAM 10 BRIDGE. The team was sent with great honours. Tazunza thanked every one of the team and so did the others. Naruto gave Inari a kunai for him to keep. "Well then we will be off" Kakashi waved one last good bye at the village and proceeded to Konoha. Sakura who was talking with Sayuri looked at Karachi "Still sensei I did not expect you to be so dramatic during the bridge". Karachi laughed "Well I tried to be at my best and besides it has been a long week so I expect to get some rest and want you to also do the same". Naruto was quiet as always and the team travelled back to the place where they would be greeted with many surprises but for now all they wanted was to reach Konoha fast.

Thank You for reading:)

Sorry guys I have not published a new story in a while and the reason is that I had a lot of projects and I am free these days so I keep writing. Hope you like it and as always ENJOY LIFE


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ah back at last" Sayuri sighed after walking for about a day. "Well you three be off to your places while I do the reporting duty is that clear." Kakashi teleported himself leaving the three genin free for the day. "Well sayuri, how are you feeling about that new sharingan?". Sayuri closed her eyes and channeled chakra into them and they transformed into two red eyes with tome in it. "Well for starters I can see chakra and since I have a single tomoe in one eye and two in the other, probably means that I can dispel genjutsu easier and cast them easier too. Apart from that I really don't know". "Oh does that mean that you can't copy stuff like sensei?". Sayuri nodded. "Hey Naruto at least show me yours..where did he go?" Sakura looked around but did not find any trace of him. Sayuri sighed "Leave him, he is always like that anyway." Sakura agreed.

HOKAGE OFFICE:

"WHAT? HE HAD A MATURE SHARINGAN?" Danzo grasped his cane "Then we must finish him off immediately otherwise he would be a pain to deal with later". Danzo felt a chakra spike directed towards him coming from the hokage. "Danzo san please be on your way right now before I lose my temper". Danzo shivered down his spine and went away from there but everyone there could have sworn that there was a slight chuckle in his smile. "So kakashi since when have you known about this" Minato looked at his student with an observing eye. "Well since that fight on the bridge sensei, but I very well might know that he had awakened his long ago because it is quite difficult to get a mature eye so early for anyone". Hiruzen and Tsunade looked at Minato who was going to make his decision. "Well it can't be helped anyway, he has kept so many secrets from us just like his cousins". Minato looked outside the window and saw the evening sun. "The five great nations have agreed to hold the chunin exams in Konoha this year. Do you think they are ready to participate in the tournament?". Kakashi pondered for a bit "Well I am pretty sure they are more than ready sensei. Naruto can be considered my equal and both Sayuri and Sakura have shown great teamwork and development in this mission alone". "Hmm so that is how he could grasp so many things that I taught him about medical ninjutsu then but still keeping that a secret from me and using them must mean that he knows how to grasp the situation". "kakashi take some time before deciding that, after all if your students don't wish to participate they can always withdraw. Discuss this with the other jounin and then decide whether they are ready or not. You have two days time." Kakashi bowed and left the room. "This is bad, the chunin exam is in a month and there have been recent sightings of orochimaru, is it alright to hold it in Konoha? also I am pretty sure that none of the great nations are able to keep peace with each other like it was supposed to". "Now Now Minato you are worrying too much these days about such information. You must learn to calm down like how I was doing in my time". Minato chuckled "I suppose you are right..well I guess I am done with work her. See you people later tomorrow morning then" with that he shunshined himself to his house. "Tsunade try not to talk too much about his sharingan otherwise it might be worse for him only" Tsunade nodded and left. "Well well a month huh, time sure does fly fast".

THE NEXT DAY:

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? TWO OF YOUR STUDENTS WITH SHARINGAN AND ONE OF THEM COULD RIVAL YOU?" Asuma was going to drop his cigarette when Kurenai screamed like that. kakashi sighed "Yes yes try not to scream like that will you". "Ahem Sendai what did you teach them over the week to awaken sharingan like that?". "I just taught them basic chakra exercises and tree walking". Kurenai gave a cold stare "Don't lie kakashi, nobody can awaken sharingan just by doing that". "I am telling you the truth and besides I don't know when Naruto awoke his?". "What about the other?" Assume took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Well she awoke it during a battle". "Speaking of which the fourth should have told you about the chunk exams right?" Kurenai closed her eyes. "Yes he asked me to discuss it with you so that we can decide whether they are ready or not to participate". Asuma threw the cigarette "Okay Yamato lets start with you". Yamato cleared his throat "Well team 7 is definetly a ready. Sasuke is strong and has two affinites land and water. His taijutsu is good and his ninjutsu is better but his genjutsu is the least, Mito is similar except she has water element and has developed a taste in kenjutsu but her genjutsu is less than average. Sai is someone I don't know much about other than the fact that he paints well, mostly because he keeps acting shady and appears to be spying but overall the siblings have good teamwork and sai acts more like a side hit or decoy so I think they are ready". Asum stammered "Two affinities? Thats pretty started "Team 8 is good too, Hinata has a lot of potential if she musters up some courage but her byakugan is lifesaving as she can see long distances ahead. Kiba is the opposite of her. He is hot headed and he goes overboard with Akamaru every time but his attacks are fairly strong and his sense of smell is really good. Shino is calm and his decisions are correct depending on the situation. Their teamwork is good so I think they are ready". Asuma sighed "My team huh, Well Ino is pretty okay but she cooperates well with the others. Choji is strong but he can be tricked very easily. Finally Shikamaru has his high intelligence to counter with almost anything but that works only when he is not in his troublesome world mode. I think they would survive the exam well". Yamato observed kakashi now "Senpai your turn". kakashi sighed "Stop calling me that first. Sakura is a well I would consider fangirl but she can do really well if she decides to work hard but her chakra control is really good probably because of her small reserves. Next up is Sayuri. She is a hardworking girl and Itachi's sister. She has one affinity and that is fire. Her sharingan is basic but I think she is good.". The three others listened carefully to the next team member. Kakashi continued "Last up is Naruto..from what I understand, he has the mature sharingan in both his eyes and according to Sayuri, he managed to heal himself quickly through medical ninjutsu. When Shisui was still there, the fourth had reported that Naruto had three affinities. He is agile and extremly cunning but I don't anything more other than that". "Three affinities….?" Assume choked himself on the cigarette. Yamato and Kurenai were both in a state of shock. kakashi drank the water "Well overall I think they are qualified. Naruto has one problem and that is opening up to others. Sayuri and Sakura have great teamwork" kakashi felt like he had to tell this to somebody else but he forgot. The four jounin later decided that they would agree to the chunin exam. As soon as they left, a person chuckled "Hehe so I have two pairs of sharingan to choose from and one of them has the mature ones, now all I have to do is to wait for time to pass by quickly".

Team 7 Ground:

"I wonder what is taking sensei so long" Mito was getting impatient "Hey assume what are you reading?". Sasuke was reading the bingo book "Bingo his name came in the book as I figured". Mito was puzzled "Who's name?". Sasuke showed Mito the book "Uchiha Naruto". Mito was shocked "What? That rude guy in our class before? How is that possible..he is supposed to be our age and rank is at least A rank?". Saw was hearing both of them "Hmm so that boy killed someone called Haku who was an apprentice to Zabuza? One of the legendary swordsmen?". "Yes that is true you three" Yamato entered the ground "Sai what are you doing above up there?". Mito and Sasuke looked up "What?". Mito felt angry "How long are you going to look at us huh? What is your problem?". Saw laughed "Sorry but I had no intention of anything". Sasuke tried to control his anger and succeeded. "Ahem..well it is true about Naruto getting into the bingo book as he aided the killing of Zabuza and his assistant". Sasuke felt depressed slightly because he thought that he had caught up with him but knew he had to work hard again. Yamato picked three scrolls "Well you must be knowing to graduate from genuine to chunin, you must pass the chunk exam so the hokage has asked me to check whether you three will be participating or not. Remember three in a team so if one of you does not participate, the others will also not be able to"."Sensei why does it contain some death stuff?" Sasuke pointed out. Yamato showed the rules "Well you see, if you die nobody will be responsible other than you". Sasuke thought for a second "I am in". "So am I" Mito followed her brother. Saw however thought about something else "Hmm I will be able to spy on many people so yes" "Yes sensei I too will participate". Yamato instructed the team to try and train as much as they could over the next month and was off.

Team 10 Ground:

"Damn it, sensei asked us to come at 10 but its already 12! I am not gonna leave him today" Sakura clenched her fist. Naruto was sitting down by the river and Sayuri was trying to climb the try completely. "Yo" kakashi popped out of smoke. "SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN?" Sakura screamed. kakashi scratched his head "Well it was because I met somebody old …..help them out". The three had sweat drops on their heads. "Anyway you three must be knowing about the chunin exams right? Well here are the registration forms for it". "Chunin exams so does that mean we need to pass to become chunin?" "Good job Sayuri you figured it out". Sayuri had sweatdrops as she just read the first sentence of the form. "I accept" Naruto spoke first. "I am in too" Sayuri continued. Sakura gave the form to Kakashi "If others are in, why should I refuse?". kakashi collected the forms "Well train hard and do missions, you have one month time". "Well then I'l be off" kakashi went ahead. "Well then Sayuri I'll be off I have to go out today with m parents". Sayuri waved bye but felt bad at the mention of parents. "I could help you with your sharingan if you need" Sayuri was shocked to see Naruto offer her something. Naruto added "You helped me so its only natural that I return the favour" but all this was in his usual cold voice. "Um okay fine" Sayuri agreed because she too knew that Naruto was also alone.

HOKAGE OFFICE:

"Team 7 has agreed sir" Yamato put forward their forms. Minato was proud of his children to have taken such a dangerous task. "Team 8 agreed sir" "Team 9 has also agreed sir" Asuma and Kurenai gave their forms. "Finally team 10 has agreed or not?" Minato looked at his student. "Agreed sensei" kakashi gave the forms."Finally one more team then". Might guy stumbled into the office "Team Guy accepts the chunk exams!". Minato and the others sighed. Guy's students were older than theirs by a year but they rejected the previous year's exam because they felt like they weren't ready. "Well then thats it five teams from konoha taking part in the chunin exam, you may leave now but kakashi please stay behind". While the others left Minato began "You must be wondering why I asked to stay behind". Kakashi nodded. Minato sighed "Its about orochimaru. You must be knowing of the fact how he craves uchiha blood thats why I believe he is related to the chunin exams some way or the other and since both of them have the sharingan while one of them has the mature ones, there is no doubt that they are going to be vulnerable to attacks". kakashi interrupted "Sensei I get it that you want me to keep an eye on them. Sayuri is fine but spying on Naruto is difficult. I have never been able to predict any move of his recently". Minato closed his eyes "Yes you are right but nevertheless keep an eye on them and oh yes Sasuke wanted to meet with you earlier today". "Sasuke..me? Oh I get it see ya later Sensei" With that kakashi was off. "I am wasting my time on these paperworks more and more recently".

NEAR THE LAKE:

"Sayuri channel chakra into your eyes and what can you see?" Naruto instructed her. "Well I can see chakra everywhere and my vision seems a bit better". Naruto nodded "That is one of the primary functions of the sharingan. You can see chakra and hence can differentiate between clones or others". "Sayuri how strong is your genjutsu?". Sayuri wondered "Well my mother taught me some but my brother taught me one where the person is transported into a world of glass breaking up". Naruto closed his eyes at the mention of Itachi but nevertheless continued "Well with the sharingan, casting and dispelling genjutsu becomes easier. One more function of it is to copy other jutsu like how 'he' does it". Sayuri nodded "So whats the difference between your sharingan and mine then other than the number of tomorrow's". Naruto looked into Sayuri's eyes with his sharingan. Sayuri stared at the scene where she was in a world of glass. She tried to move but the world seemed to crack everywhere and trying to dispel it was useless because she wasn't able to. "Nooo what is happenning to me?" Naruto channelled some chakra into Sayuri and the genjutsu dispelled itself. "What? Am I back? what was that?". Naruto replied "Well thats the difference with your sharingan and mine got it?". Sayuri nodded. Naruto started again "Well other than that you must know how to counter them".

Near the lake, a boy was watching the two. He was the only son of the hokage. "What he has two complete sharingan. Already?". "Yo" Kakashi popped out from near the bush. "Ahhh stop surprising me every time Kakashi nee san". "Well what were trying to do other than spying on my team?". Sasuke sighed "I read Naruto's name in the bingo book and came to ask you about it but then I spotted Naruto and Sayuri together so I thought I'd see what they were up to. But then you came!". Kakashi replied "Well don't ask me about it. I know very little about Naruto and besides he had awoken his sharing ages ago". Sasuke looked down "Again huh He beat me again". kakashi wondered "Well well looks like Sasuke as well as Sayuri have a common rival then. Now that should make things more interesting". Sasuke was about to leave when Kakashi asked "That beside Sasuke, How strong have you become?". Sasuke smiled "Hehe well so far Yamato sensei told me that I am near him and if I master my affinities, I can be his equal but he said that it would take some time…Well then I'll be off". kakashi closed his eyes "Well clearly something with this generation is wrong but it really is surprising to see Naruto with someone and morover it seems like he is teaching her something". Kakashi took out his book "Damn it, should have got another one".

"Practice regularly and it will become more easier for you itself". Sayuri nodded "Umm hey Naruto this is completely out of the matter but since when did you unlock your sharing and how did…". "HEEEYYY SAYURI WE HAVE A KONOHA TEAM MEETING GOTTA GO" Sakura interrupted. "But wait I was going to.." Sakura pointed to Naruto "Hey Naruto I think we need you too after all it is a Konoha Teams meet". Naruto turned to the lake "I don't need to" with that he teleported himself. Sakura scratched her head "Well its just like you said sayuri…He really doesn't mingle well".

TEAM MEETING PLACE:

"Ahh there you are forehead" Ino joked at her friend who really was pissed off at that. "Yeah right Pig" this time Ino was pissed. "Oye stop fighting. Its too troublesome to watch" you could guess who it was and yes it was Shikamaru who was thinking about the troublesome world at that moment. "What didn't Naruto come?" "Duh and yeah that guy doesn't like to mingle with people at all". Shikamaru sighed "Well at least someone was lucky not to watch this troublesome world". "Oh everybody is here?" Sasuke came along with his team. There were a couple of fangirls including Sakura and Ino but ended up getting no sign of luck. "Fangirls huh" Sayuri sighed at her two friends reactions. "Oh you people are here Shikamaru and Choji" Sasuke met up with his friends first and noticed Naruto was missing "Oh he didn't come..but everyone was supposed to come including teachers". "Never mind him Sasuke I think he is scared of me HAHA" Kiba and his team came to the meeting place which was actually a feast before the long month. Everyone knew Kiba liked to show off but this was at a stupid level considering that Naruto was rank one and he was one of the few who just passed due to his clan linkage. "Kiba kun you shouldn't tell things like that before knowing" Hinata faintly muttered. Kurenai added "Hinata you need to muster up some courage" Hinata felt embarassed but nevertheless she nodded. "Oh everybody is here then it is the perfect time to show my springtime of youth" A certain man with bushy eyes and his similar student agreed. "Guy I think it is not the correct time now don't you think" Kakashi tried to control Guy but was up to no good. kakashi spotted Sayuri alone "Oh Sayuri where is Naruto? Did he not come" Sayuri nodded "He said he didn't need to sensei". Kakashi sighed "That boy..he really needs to open up but he never does…sigh". Thunder roared and lightning struck "Woah that was unusual " kakashi thought When the four teams assembled, Kakashi cleared his throat " Ahem, as you all know we have a meet today for the upcoming chunin exams and most of you already know about it. This is my friend Might Guy and this is his team. They are a year older than you as they rejected the previous chunin exam and have been training ever since. "Yo children my name is Might Guy and this is the springtime of my youth and here are my students Neji, Tenten and finally my most youtuhful student LEE!". Hinata shivered at the first name. "Well you people must know about why you are here right? Today marks the last day of your enjoyment and hence from tomorrow you people will be training hard". Everyone could have sworn that they heard someone tell it was troublesome. The feast went well. Different students interacted with different teachers. A network was formed between the whole of Konoha's elite genin or maybe not one person. Sayuri met up with other friends like Shikamaru, Choji and also Kurenai as she wanted to learn a bit more genjutsu. Mito and Sayuri were friends as their mothers had been friends since childhood. The genin were mostly eager to learn and succeed in their exams. Well at least most of them. The teachers were having a good time and were eagerly interested in each others missions. Team 7 spoke about how they had been to Takigakure to help somebody. Team 8 was happy they did not do many "Troublesome Tasks". Team 9 was also interested. Team Guy's missions were mostly stamina enduring as they would like to call it and most of them had sweatdrops on their heads when Guy and Lee started to cry when they felt pain. Finally at team 10's mission, Most of them were shocked at the difficulty of facing a legendary swordsmen and his strong apprentice but the mention of Naruto made people all the more curious about who he really was. His sharingan details weren't that much disclosed other than the fact that he had one as Kakashi had told both Sayuri and Sasuke not to spread it.

AFTER FEAST:

"Phew that was a good feast wasn't it Sasuke?" Mito looked at her brother who was feeling different. "Mito you go on ahead I'll come a bit later. Tell mom that" with that Sasuke was off. Sayuri was busy wondering about Naruto when "Hey Sayuri wait up" Sayuri turned to find Sasuke running. "Oh I hope you don't mind me calling you that". Sayuri bowed "No No its my honour to talk with the hokage's son". Sasuke felt embarrassed "Hey don't do that and call me Sasuke OK?". Sayuri nodded "Okay but what do you need?". Sasuke cleared his throat "Tell me as much as you know about Naruto please". Sayuri's eyes were shocked at that but nevertheless "I think we need to speak somewhere else and not now as it is already dark". Sasuke agreed "Well how about tomorrow then?". Sayuri nodded but failed to notice two people behind her feeling extremely jealous.

"Well it sure was a good springtime wasn't it?" Guy looked at his students to find Neji a bit stressed. "Whats the matter Neji?" Neji looked up "Its just that I haven't seen this Naruto yet and he seems to be really strong but I will definitely defeat him as his fate.." Guy interrupted "I don't want to scare you people yet but let me remind you about one time when I met Kakashi in the hospital with chakra exhaustion and he told that it was because of his tiredness and also because of one of his students". Lee fired up " GUY SENSEI HE MAY BE STRONG BUT TO OUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IT IS NOT COMPARABLE!". Guy and Lee fell into another pose leaving his two teammates in an awkward position.

You could say that there was this tension caused by Naruto that stirred up stress in some people like Sasuke, Neji and others. However it was also present in the teachers including Kakashi himself who wanted to know about Naruto more.

FLASHBACK: DURING FEAST

Deep in the woods "What is this feeling inside me that is not going away" Naruto struggled to control his anger. His sharingan roared to life "Just wait Shisui nee, I'll get revenge for this". A couple of hand seals and lightning began to form in Naruto's hand. "Lightning element: ….my new technique is killing me badly….AAAHHHHH" With that he released the lightning forming a loud sound of thunder and added that it was already raining, the sound intensified. "I need to calm down" he calmed down. "Hmm the others will be having their meeting now". Naruto got up to sense that he was being followed by somebody. "There are three people on the trees behind me. The three are I'd say good and judging by their hiding skill, prabably ANBU..looks like I'll give them a visit". Meanwhile the three anbu were watching "Hey he sure is good and definetly dangerous…where is he now?". The three anbu were from root which was an underground organization. "I don't know where he went, better find him quick". Shuriken was thrown at them. "Hey watch out incoming". The three anbu escaped the tagged kunai and shuriken. "Who was that? Hey who's there?". Naruto appeared in front of the first anbu member "It isn't good to spy on others" and casted a genjutsu. "Hmm so it was anbu members after all". The second anbu arrived "Hey are you okay..." Naruto gave a chop to his neck using the teleportation technique causing the anbu to faint. The third anbu member however was a bit better. She was a woman but her kenjutsu was good and was able to cut his arm by a little (Bleeding). "This kid...he is different" She began throwing shuriken tied to strings and attacked Naruto. Naruto on the other hand had the sharingan and was able to see through her tactics. He threw kunai and deflected the kunai. "Haha got you now kid" the third anbu member was shocked to see herself tied up instead of Naruto. "What how did this happen? How?" Naruto looked at her with the sharingan "The sharingan? complete ones?how?". Naruto deactivatd his sharingan "Well well well may I ask you why the anbu was behind me?". The anbu member refused "Hmm expected of the anbu but never mind that. I'll take you to the hokage and they will interrogate you properly". The anbu shivered "No No please don't I'll do whatever you want". "Hmm now you are talking sense. For starters your name, your REAL name". The anbu shivered "Hinoko..". "Hmm hinoko I know that you are really skilled in kenjutsu and would like you to teach me that". She nodded "Why would you think that I would do that?". Naruto smiled "Because of your affilation, even if I send you to the hokage, they may not gather much intel but that will change if i give them those two team members of yours". "Grr this boy is cunning and strong, for now I have to agree". "Fine I'll teach you but in a secret place and different times". "Fine by me and oh if you mention anything about me or try to cheat me, I'll know and hope you know what will happen later". Hinoko shivered but agreed. After Naruto left "Ah what happened and Hinoko why are you covered in bruises?" the anbu member asked. "Oye don't use that name in missions and that boy escaped but another ninja had attacked you people and tried to subdue him but he escaped". "Whatever allright lets leave then" The three escaped.

Naruto's arm was bleeding "That ninja, she was good to make my arm bleed…I should return back". What do you think will happen? Stay tuned to the next chapter of this story : ENJOY YOUR DAY/NIGHT :)

Please give me your reviews for the story so far and I promise to check it out

PS : FORGIVE ME FOR SPELLING ERRORS


	6. Chapter 6

**enju and Uchiha**

 **Note: Hey guys this is just a depiction or story that I worked out considering the possibilities of what might have happened if Sasuke was a Senju and Naruto was an Uchiha. I know there are a lot of stories out there similar to this one but one thing is certain I will check any suggestion given by anybody who happens to read this. For those of you who have not seen Naruto , I would personally recommend watching or reading the Manga but don't get addicted to it. There are quite many spoilers or some chapters or parts of the story similar to the actual story so BEWARE OF SPOILERS and if you haven't seen or read the actual story and then proceed to read this story I am not responsible so I would personally tell you to read this story later. Thank you for reading this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

CHAPTER 6

"Clearly something is wrong. Sasuke never comes late or gets so stressed about anything so why?" Mito wondered about her brother's mental health "Hmm looks like I have to ask kaa chan…could it be because of that Naruto? No why would..wait it has to be it even in school, Sasuke was paying too much attention to him and asking questions about him recently..Yes it has to be it". "You really are smart Mito" kakashi popped out using his telportation. "you really need to stop scaring people like that otherwise I'll have to complain to my mother about you reading perverted things in front of children". Kakashi stopped and sighed "You are so unlike your brother but you are quick to take on things and understand them". "Wait..what do you mean by that?" Mito looked at kakashi. "You figured it out, the reason why Sasuke is so worked up is because of Naruto". "So I was right after all..but I don't understand why him of all people". Kakashi pointed his class picture "See this Mito, his name was Obito the weakest in class as some would call it but he considered me of all people as his rival and the reason was because he was constantly compared to me being the complete opposite of me. But what he lost in strength, he gained it by friends and that is the reason even today I am inferior to him because it was his common sense and friendship that saved me in the third ninja war". Mito had a question mark "I get it that you are saying that Sasuke has friends but I don't understand where this is related to Naruto?". "I'd be shocked if you understood though but let me explain..there are many ways to become strong and great but the opposite qualities create rivalry the most. For example, Obito was late every time while I was the earliest every time. I was considered the most skilled while he was considered the weakest but the one quality that set us apart was relations. He could make friends everywhere and was pretty close to every friend whether they liked it or not whereas I did not find the use of friends at all which was the reason I was mostly alone most of the time. Sasuke is joyful and is rarely sad but Naruto is always cold hearted as you would like to call it. Sasuke has many friends and keeps on making friends while Naruto doesn't show any relation towards anyone for that matter. In terms of skill, both are good but the last parameter is what sets people apart. Their visions and their aims". "Oh so they are rivals then" Kakashi nodded. "Do you have any idea why is it that Naruto hates mingling or something?". kakashi sighed "People are different Mito. Sasuke's strength doesn't always lie in himself but it is also the trust and his friends that drives him forward. Naruto on the other hand had friends and a brother but that was a long time ago. Now the only thing that drives him forward is hate and revenge unlike anyone which is why he doesn't prefer being with people..well good chat for now see ya later". Mito nodded "Thanks for telling me about that".

NEXT DAY:

"Hey Naruto why didn't you come yesterday and what is that?" Sayuri noticed the fact that Naruto's arm was bandaged. Naruto looked elsewhere "Got a flesh wound last night nothing to worry about, please tell Kakashi that I'm gonna be training for about two weeks on my 'own'". Sayuri closed her eyes "But why? This is a team event so we need to train together and can't you try to mingle with others for once?". Naruto teleported. Sayuri felt anger now , she had been so caring for him but he couldn't even try to give back some answer "What is wrong with you Naruto?". "Yo" kakashi popped out "Oh Sayuri you are here alone? What about Sakura and Naruto?". Sayuri looked at kakashi "Sakura went to see some medical training because of what you suggested yesterday and Naruto..well he left". Kakashi looked down "That boy, really needs help". Sayuri interrupted "Umm sensei I noticed that naruto's arm was kinda bandaged". kakashi felt a jolt when he heard that. Earlier that day, he heard from one root anbu as he disguised himself that a batch of anbu spying on a boy who looked like a genin, had been beaten by somebody and according to the captain , the enemy was fast and agile but managed to inflict a wound on his arm. "Sayuri which arm?" Sayuri saw the lake "Well it was his left hand". Kakashi got up "Sayuri today's training is cancelled. Tell sakura that too and I'll ask Yamato to teach you people some endurance training for a while"."Umm sensei is something wrong?". Kakashi smiled "Nope nothing is wrong just the fact that I remembered something urgent". "Hmm that was weird, probably he did remember something important but why would he ask me which arm? Probably get some medicine for him". Kakashi hurried to the Hokage office.

HOKAGE OFFICE:

"Kakashi how sure are you?". Kakashi thought for a second "100%. First thing was the lightning that I observed last night was similar to that move Naruto used on me first time when we battled plus he did not come with us yesterday for the meeting". "Yes I heard that from Mito and Sasuke last night". "Second fact is that when I heard about root Anbu's details, the captain said that their job was spying on a genin near the mountains and he was very quick for them to react. His shurikenjutsu was top class and last fact was that they were able to inflict a wound on his arm and bingo Naruto's arm had been bandaged as reported by Sayuri". Minato closed his eyes "I don't want to believe that it was him who got hurt. Couldn't it have been someone else?". "In our land? Strong enough to disable two anbu and manage to escape with just a flesh wound? I don't think so sensei". Minato sighed "Fine you can spy on him but what about your other team members?". "Well I have already told Yamato to train them in endurance so that it would be better for them itself". "How long should I allow you to spy on him?". "One week and if I don't have any leads, I'll stop". "Fine go ahead". Kakashi left the room. Minato looked outside "This is becoming too much of a trouble to think about. The chunin exams or orochimaru or now Naruto?".

TEAM 7 TRAINING:

"Sensei what are Sayuri and Sakura doing here?" Mito looked at her sensei. "Well it seems like kakashi senpai has an important job to do which he remembered recently". "Sound normal of him". "Now now Mito, isn't it rude to tell that?". Sasuke interrupted "But where is Naruto? isn't he also part of team 10". Sayuri told the group in a cold voice "He preferred to stay away so its his own fault". Sasuke, Mito and Sakura looked at Sayuri with a rather different look but that did not change her in the least. Sai was amused "Hmm good news to start with".Yamato began "Well now lets begin training then, you three show these two endurance training as you are supposed to do that for a week now". "What? Sensei please give us something else to do.."Sasuke begged his teacher who gave them his no emotion face to settle them all down. "Hmm definitely something is different. He forgets things but doesn't act like he's seen a ghost commonly..bah never mind" Yamato started training.

NARUTO:

"Phew that was tough telling that to her face everytime" Naruto decided to do his daily exercises until Hinoko got there. Soon after completing his daily exercises and practicing seals, he sensed a chakra source approaching him. "Thought you were going to come later". Hinoko had tick marks "Hey you may have blackmailed me last time but you don't have any reason to drag me down now". Naruto smiled "Is that so then I can still try manupulate you using this" His shraingan roared to life. Hinoko moved back a bit "Drat it still puzzles me as to how you achieved that stage of the sharingan. Even adults find it difficult to attain that stage while you achieved it and you are a genin…you sort of remind me of that boy skilled in teleportation". Naruto's eyes perked up at that "What… tell me about it". Hinoko looked surprised "I should not be telling you any of this but this is an exception. Long ago when I was in the regular anbu forces, I met this person who was a bit older than me but in terms of skill, was higher than me greatly. I was his first partner to fight with and I hoped that it would be easy but he teleported behind me in an instant and made me unconscious but I tried to stand and succeeded however his sharingan came into play and he defeated me at ease. I myself thought of myself as a strong kunoichi but to be defeated like that made me frustrated and want to leave but the next day, he visited me at the hospital and told me about how strong I was and keep progressing forward. Those were on the first few words of appreciating after my parents died in the wars". Naruto's face was hidden. He couldn't show anyone his weak side as one would call it and instead started to rub his eyes as thought there was some dust. "Umm hey are you alright?" Hinoko saw Naruto. "I'm fine now can we start". "Okay first do you have a sword?" Naruto pulled a sword from the seal he had made on his right arm. A katana came out of it, it had shades of orange on the handle and looked well built. "That..That sword from where did you take it?" Hinoko looked at the sword as a legendary object. "Why is something wrong?". Hinoko took the sword "Its really well built, probably forged in the iron country. It is a bit light but sharp and uses chakra too. The best part about this sword is that it can become two handed easily by channeling chakra into it". Naruto sure was fascinated "Wow I did not know such types existed for a sword, you really love kenjutsu then". Hinoko nodded "Might seem awkward but try to call me something else other than my name, you do know I am older than me". Naruto bowed "pardon me how about sensei?". Hinoko smiled "Yep got a nice ring to it". "You must remember first to respect your sword or any weapon for that choice and then the weapon will respect you" Naruto nodded. "Second your movements must be quick like how mine was to inflict a flesh wound on your unexpectedly fast and agile reflexes". Naruto gripped his shoulder., "Third, your techniques will be of huge help to you in such fights. For example you can accomplish a move using more than a hundred techniques. Finally you can use your chakra correspondingly to the time of need. I can use wind chakra to make this sword have more swiftness..wait someone is approaching, we need to leave". Naruto and Hinoko left immediately via shunshin. Kakashi appeared on the scene to find nothing "Hmm he is not here also, probably should try the lake". Naruto looked at kakashi leave "I detected him but you did it faster". "I am a sensor ninja after all and I recognised this chakra but why is he after you?". Naruto sighed "I am a genin and he is my teacher looking for me because of yesterday". Hinoko looked at Naruto "Hmm this boy is smart and also has sensing skills but he doesn't like the anbu huh". "Anyway do you know a place where we can practice?". Naruto thought for a while "Hmmm well I do have one place where nobody comes".

"Woah what is this place? After years of being in the Ambu, I still haven't observed this place much at all". Naruto sighed "It is one of the few places where I used to go when I was alone and nobody showed up here and I doubt they ever will". Hinoko cleared her throat "Ahem, first your upper body and movements have to be more agile and swift if you want to be a kenjutsu user so I suppose these might help" she gave weight seals to Naruto. "Am I supposed to train with these?" Hinoko nodded "Well it sure is risky using seals on a genie but you are clearly not a genin level so it should be alright. Plus after you take them out, your figure will seem more lighter than before so it will be more faster and oh take these, they are scrolls in kenjutsu and learn as much as you can because I can't gurantee that I'll come back every day". Naruto nodded "Thank you". Hinoko had sweat drops "Well you do understand your voice is far too cold to understand but nevermind start training".

"What these are endurance exercises?" Sakura looked at a expressionless Yamato. "One lap around konoha with seals? and the last person will not recieve food? Exercise and then chakra control?" Sayuri sighed. Sasuke was less interested since he already had gotten large reserves so Yamato decided to give him chakra control exercises. Yamato turned to the other four "You four start at once". "Now sasuke you must have learnt tree walking right? Try water walking then". The water training excerise is done. The training for the day is done. "Very good now you must do this regularly so that your endurance will increase". Sasuke took his seals "Umm Sayuri are you free now?" Sayuri was embarrassed but nodded."Great then you can tell me about that now?". Mito and Sakura were shocked. Mito because she had never seen sasuke open up to other girls at all and Sakura as she was jealous of Sayuri for having gotten Sasuke's attention. "Right now why don't we walk and talk about it?" Sayuri agreed.

"Right now whe..where do I start from?" Sasuke looked at the lake "From first". "Okay I'll start.. I don't exactly know about naruto's childhood that much as I did not remember things back then but what I did know was that he was Shisui's brother. Uchiha Shisui was my brother's best friend and Naruto's role model and brother. He was a prodigy even compared to my brother and was really a strong ninja. Some of the times I remember being with him was when he would take me and Naruto out for walks or when Naruto wanted to talk to Itachi more". Sayuri tried to control her brother's name but continued anyway "Shisui was a very kind person and would open up to anybody he wanted to help. Whenever he went to a mission, he would either leave Naruto sleeping or with my parents and leave. You may not believe it but Naruto wasn't cold hearted as you would call it, infact he was a very cheerful person and made the uchiha clan a more cheerful place For example, the day when the clan meet was in our compound, he deliberately painted stupid things on other clan banners which made the other clans particularly the hyuuga's annoyed but our clan loved it as they had always been put down before the hyuuga. He was cheerful and enjoyed playing with everyone in the clan". Sasuke's mouth was wide open "What! He was cheerful..that guy?" Sayuri smiled "Yes its true but more so he did not care for rules at all". Sasuke murmurred "Well thats true for sure". "His attitude changed a year or so before the massacre when he stopped playing with others and why that happened is beyond my source. The few times we met before the massacre, he was quiet and his eyes did not seem that cheerful at all. The other children in the compound tried to play with him but he refused , it was as though he decided not to open up to others that much. The only relation he had was Shisui and my brother. They too tried to change it but sadly could change it only for a small period of time before the massacre". Sayuri stopped for a second "After the massacre, he changed back and hardly spoke to anyone not even his teammates or sensei. He was alone but on the bridge, he risked his life to save me which helped me awaken my sharingan. There are so many things I don't know about him but the ones I know I have said it to you". Sasuke thought "Hmm thanks a lot Sayuri, see you later then". Sayuri nodded and waved goodbye unknown to the fact that Kakashi was listening the whole time.

"Hmm well done for the day then. I'll be off and don't expect me to come regularly". naruto took the seals off "tch…fine". Hinoko had tick marks "Oye what was I to you again?". Naruto's sharingan roared to life "Sensei" in a very polite manner which made Hinoko teleport immediately. Naruto sat down and laughed "Who thought shisui nee had someone like this in his life?".

Two weeks passed really fast. Over the two weeks, kakashi found very little trace of Naruto or rather Naruto's clone. Sayuri and Sakura became team 7's training partners and became friends with at least Mito and Sasuke. Though the original plan was not to have more parties, excluding team guy and Naruto, most of them met frequently. Team guy was busy as their youth had only just begun to train according to their sensei and his lookalike. Naruto was pretty proficient to kenjutsu and learnt quickly using the sharingan. Hinoko tried to come but to avoid suspicion, she came twice or max thrice a week and she had to admit, Naruto's kenjutsu was almost equal to her. The last week would be medical ninjutsu and also using chakra in kenjutsu.

"Phew can't believe two weeks passed huh shikamaru?"A chubby boy asked his lazy friend "Bah it is so troublesome to train. I wonder if the world can get a little less troublesome". Choji sighed "Same old shikamaru. Hey look at that". Shikamru looked at where Choji was pointing "Hey those are team 7 and team 10 without Naruto Again. They seem to spend a lot of time together these days". Choji ate his packet of food "Lets check it out". "You people seem to spend a lot of time together these days doing nothing". Shikamaru shouldn't have said the last part because he felt three pairs of eyes angrily stare at him while Sasuke smirked. Choji was busy eating "Why do you people spend a lot of time together?". Sakura sighed "Kakashi sensei is busy so he gave Yamato sensei the task of teaching us". Shikamaru put his hands behind his head "Oh is that so then where is Nar.." Fortunately Shikamaru saw Mito, Sasuke and Sakura making signs of not asking and did not ask. Sayuri however "Where is who?Shikamaru?". Shikamaru could've sworn that he had seen the devil inside Sayuri that time "Umm..where is who? I asked where is Asuma sensei. Have you seen him anywhere?". Sayuri calmed down "No". "Where was I shikamaru? I asked you to get a packet of cigarette for me right". Shikamaru turned around "Oh there you are sensei, where were you we have to go away from here now". Asuma wondered what was wrong but carried on.

"Naruto I think you have done enough for now" Hinoko was sparring with naruto and his kenjutsu was equivalent to hers but her experience was greater. "You think so?" Naruto kept the sword back into the seal. "Yep you really are quick but let me warn you something. Gaining power is not all there is do to get stronger. You are not ordinary but still that alone doesn't make you special. Along with strength, learn to at least try to mingle with others. Look at your other teammates, all of them mingle and try to get stronger with each other. Sasuke the son of the hokage has considered you his rival but what sets you and him apart are..". Naruto interrupted in his voice "Our aims are different and or means of getting to our goals are different". Hinoko sighed "You might be smart but you can't understand simple things. Even if you both are equal in strength, your classmates would definetly chose him over you and the reason is that he has friends. REAL FRIENDS". Naruto sighed "If I remember correctly, I asked for someone to teach me and not lecture me". Hinoko had tick marks "Fine thats it. Arguing with you is useless anyway but remember these words Naruto. Anyway our last class is before the chunin exams and I almost forgot to tell you this. Try to name your sword". Hinoko teleported. Naruto sat down "I'm done for the day I guess. However I cannot forget whatever she just said. After all its true, I have no friends". "Well I guess its time to go now" Naruto stood up and teleported. He teleported in front of the Lake. "Hmm its still afternoon, I think I can relax for some time now" occasionally skipping stones and then lying down. "Ahh there he is" Kakashi who had been spying for two weeks on Naruto "This boy. He pisses me off sometimes but surprises me everytime". Naruto had sensed Kakashi but did not move a muscle until "Where have you been Naruto?" Kakashi's sharingan activated but he didn't remove the mask yet. "Been training what else do you expect?" Naruto hid his smirk until "Then how is it that I did not find you for two weeks then?". Naruto got up "So you have been spying on me all this time". Kakashi kept the book back "Well it is the duty of the teacher to know where the students are. Do you know how much team practice you have missed?". Naruto sighed "No I don't have any idea of any team practice but I did get 'stronger'". Kakashi stood back "Are you that confident that you are challenging me now?". Naruto activated his sharingan "Well its been a long time since I fought you anyway and I am not finding any sparring partners lately". "Hmm thought so" Kakashi removed his mask and activated his sharingan. Naruto sensed someone approaching. He deactivated his sharingan. Kakashi saw guy approaching and did the same and threw shuriken for Naruto to intercept with his own. Naruto blocked it all with his shuriken. "YOOOO Kakashi my springtime of youth has just started" Kakashi sighed and started to read his book. "Oh is that your youthful student? It is the first time I am seeing him". Kakashi turned saw Naruto "Yep that is Naruto. One of my 'students'". Naruto narrowed his eyes on the student emphasis. "OHH he looks strong Kakashi, is he the one that helped you defeat Zabuza?". Kakashi closed his eyes "Huh yes he is the one. Now Guy I think we have to regroup first for preparations. "OH" Guy gave a KO pose "Sorry Naruto kun I cannot give you any springtime of youth yet but will soon get back". kakashi narrowed his eyes on Naruto "Get back with your team Naruto". Naruto looked at the lake "Fine I get it" but Kakashi felt like it was like another challenge nevertheless he and Guy left. Naruto clenched his fist "I never thought he would be so annoying up until now. Hey wait I never think like that so why? Hmm guess that hatred sure is taking control of me now". Naruto saw the lake again "Has is been so much time already? It feels like it was yesterday when Shisui nee took me here to play". Sayuri was walking with Sakura along the lake and Naruto observed that. "Hey isn't that Naruto? Should we go ask him to practice with us later in team formations?" Sakura looked at her friend for an answer. Sayuri looked away "Bah why do we need him? He is all so full of himself like he doesn't need us". Naruto heard the last part clearly though and smirked towards the lake. As soon as they left Naruto skipped a stone "Well at least someone doesn't need me".

"Hey Sayuri what was that about? We did not see him for the past 2 weeks and is that the correct way to react?". Sayuri looked down "Its always been like that. He acts like he can accomplish anything and he doesn't need us at all. I too have suffered okay. So he doesn't need to show others that he is some hero who has lost it all". Sakura scratched her head "Well no offence, but he really has lost everything hasn't he? At least you have Kushina Sama who kinda takes care of you and you have us but what does he have? Surely..ummm Sayuri aren't you coming?". Sayuri stood frozen "Sakura go ahead. I'll se you tomorrow". Sakura was confused "Huh but your house is that way?". Sayuri turned around "I forgot something". Sayuri ran back as fast as she could to the lake to see nobody there. "Where could he have gone? I was so stupid all this while. He really has lost everything hasn't he? And here I was telling that I too have lost everything..I should apologize at once".

HOKAGE OFFICE:

"Sensei I have this feeling that hatred has gone inside Naruto so deep that he cannot control himself". Minato looked at Kakashi "Tell me more". Kakashi nodded and told the entire incident to Minato. Minato closed his eyes and sighed "This certainly has escalated into a problem. But the timing is so wrong. The tension between the great nations. Orochimaru and now this. I don't know where to start from". Minato looked at the genin list "Kakashi what do you think is Naruto's level?". Kakashi thought for a while "About my level sensei". Minato looked at his son's picture "And what about Sasuke's?". Kakashi remembered Yamato's talk "About low jounin sensei and probably mid if he has control over his affinities. But that could change if…never mind". Minato looked at the first hokage's picture "Change if what?". Kakashi gulped "If he were to use the kyuubi chakra, the scenario could change but that is assuming he has proper control over it". Minato looked worried "Hmm for now lets leave Naruto to Sasuke. Both of consider themselves rivals correct". Kakashi nodded "Surely you don't mean to sensei". Minato looked outside "Yes kakashi for now lets leave them alone. Also try teaching your other students in the meantime. We have only a week left".

MOUNTAINS:

On top of the tree facing the moon Naruto sat " I can't stop waiting for battles to come and I'm coming for you Itachi soon very soon". Far away a man in a cloak stopped and saw the moon. "Oye whats wrong?" His comrade asked him. "Nothing its just that someone is there watching the moon now". "You are crazy. I am watching the moon right now" another yellow haired person screamed.

The next few days were passing really fast:

As instructed kakashi left spying on Naruto and focused on Sayuri and Sakura. They had progressed well in their teamwork and were strong, not as strong as their other team member but were good for the chunin exams. Kakashi also helped Sayuri in her fire jutsu and her genjutsu while for Sakura, he helped her chakra control even more and sent her for medical ninjutsu. However he did notice that Sayuri was looking for Naruto. Sasuke's training was equally tough. His chakra control was better and his affinities were good. His taijutsu was coming along well but one thing that propelled him forward was when his father told him to take care of Naruto as his mental health was weak.

"Phew that was it Naruto. You really are good and what took me months, you accomplished it in three weeks" Hinoko kept her sword back. Naruto did the same. Hinoko later took something out from a seal "I did not expect you to make a coordination with this sword using lightning element so soon so here is a little present from me". Naruto took the box and opened it to find a herb and a note "What are these..Oh she left already huh. This herb heals poisoning, paralyzing and also chakra exhaustion. Use it carefully as there is only one left and to come by another one of these is really rare". Naruto took the herb in hand "Looks like any other herb but when I infuse chakra into it, it kinda reacts. I have finally completed that move but I need collaboration with a weapon now". Naruto had completed his training in kenjutsu.

"Damn another week is going to pass by huh Shikamaru?" A food eating boy asked his friend who was busy sleeping. To team guy, news of Naruto reached of how strong he looked like and how his attitude was dangerously like Kakashi. Neji hyuuga who was rejected as a head for the family by his blood not being from the main family clenched his fist in hopes of getting a strong opponent. Rock Lee ran around Konoha with his legs in the air to rejoice the springtime of youth. Team Kurenai had also been training and they did well in collaboration. Finally that day arrived.

"Oye konohamaru, come back this minute" Moegi called her friend who didn't show any signs of stopping running away until he bumped into a boy with purple marks around his eye and clad in a suit of black with something on his back. Yes it was Kankuro, one of the sand sibling. "What do you think you are doing brat huh?". He clenched Konohamaru by his neck and despite attempts of Moegi and Udon, he did not leave them. Kankuro paid no attention. "Kankuro what do you think you are doing attacking children like that?" Temari appeared on the scene. Suddenly Kankuro felt immense pain in his stomach and saw Sasuke deliver a kick. "Why don't you pick someone your size fool?". Konohamaru was released. Temari tried to attack when she heard her youngest sibling speak "What do you two think you are doing there?". Suddenly as though fear had gotten into their minds, Temari and Kankuro turned to see Gaara speak from the tree. "So he was the source I sensed" Sasuke got into his battle stance blocking Sakura and team konohamaru. "Ga..Gaara we..we we..were doing nothing you see.." Gaara jumped down "Silence you people are useless anyway and you Kankuro bullying others just like that". "So you people are from Sunagakure huh" Temari and kankuro thougt that Sasuke was done for as he had interrupted Gaara's talk. Gaara turned towards Sasuke "What is your name?". "Uzumaki Namikaze Sasuke". "Uzumaki Namikaze Sasuke, I'll remember that but before that I'll". A stone was thrown towards gaara but was blocked. Temari and kankuro looked up to see Naruto throwing stones at Gaara. "Idiot all of us are done for" The sand siblings thought. Sasuke moved a step back "Was he there all along? I did not sense him". Gaara looked up at the tree and thought "I was right there. How come I couldn't see him?" Threw the stone aside "What is your name?". Naruto broke the stone "Uchiha naruto. You better not be messing with others just like that or you might end up in trouble". Temari was ready to run "Fool he challenged gaara, second thing , he made fun of him we are done for". Gaara smirked lightly "Very well Uchiha Naruto I shall remember that name as well. You two come along 'FAST'". The two gulped and went ahead with Gaara. Sasuke sighed "I pity those two for having such a creep as a leader. Anyway konohamaru are you alright?". Konohamaru nodded and went ahead. Naruto jumped down and he had the old battle style suit except the armour but with some changes. As soon as he started to walk away "I won't go easy on you Naruto and you know that don't you?" Naruto stopped and turned his head towards Sasuke with his sharingan activated and with a smirk "I won't either".

FORGIVE ME FOR SPELLING ERRORS IF ANY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR.

ENJOY :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Senju and Uchiha**

 **Note: Hey guys this is just a depiction or story that I worked out considering the possibilities of what might have happened if Sasuke was a Senju and Naruto was an Uchiha. I know there are a lot of stories out there similar to this one but one thing is certain I will check any suggestion given by anybody who happens to read this. For those of you who have not seen Naruto , I would personally recommend watching or reading the Manga but don't get addicted to it. There are quite many spoilers or some chapters or parts of the story similar to the actual story so BEWARE OF SPOILERS and if you haven't seen or read the actual story and then proceed to read this story I am not responsible so I would personally tell you to read this story later. Thank you for reading this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

" Looks like we finally reached to the point of chunin exams huh" Minato looked outside the office to see preparations. "This year we have five teams from Konoha itself. One from Suna and many teams including one from Iwa too so we need to increase security greatly. The Annu nodded their heads and left. The five jounin were left. Minato started "You five have shown great leadership over many missions and also taught your students really well to make them ready for the chunin exams so I wish you people best of luck. Now I hope you will go and give a bit of encouraging for your students". The five jounin left but Minato noticed the anger in Kakashi's eyes. "You saw it too huh Minato?" The Third hokage entered the room. Minato stood up "Sandaime sama". Hiruzen waved his hand at the sama part but asked once more. Minato looked down "Yes I noticed it. Its because of Naruto after all he is Kakashi's most skilled but also the worst student of his". Hiruzen looked at the picture of Senju Hashirama who was the first hokage "Its just like the old times but then again I wouldn't call Naruto as worst…you see skill always comes at a cost but there are some who are like your son from the very beginning. It wouldn't be right if we were to blame Naruto completely as it isn't his fault" Minato looked down "I'm afraid I don't understand" Hiruzen saw the village "Tell me Minato how would you feel if you are all alone and nobody cares? You would be angry right? More than Anger, you would want revenge. The same way, Naruto has also suffered a lot of pain such as witnessing the murder of his family by the one person who he considered as a brother. Of course revenge would come but Itachi is still a lot more high rank than Naruto is now so he focused everything on Training and did not pay attention to details such as his attitude and sadly his friendship…similar to Shisui and Itachi. The difference being they had each other, Now Naruto has none other than Sayuri but I don't understand why he pushes anyone far from him". Minato got up "Do you think he doesn't want to go through that exact feeling he felt during the massacre?" Hiruzen closed his eyes "Yes Quite right but there are some mysteries that add a lot of suspense to it nevertheless I guess its only a matter of time before something like that occurs in the first place". Minato took his hokage hat "Well I guess we have to start the ceremony then". Minato teleported himself leaving the third hokage to think for some time. Hiruzen imagined the face of Uchiha Madara and hoped that Naruto would not follow his ancestor's way but gave up thinking about it anyway.

 **NINJA ACADEMY: ALL STUDENTS ASSEMBLED THERE**

"All students welcome to the chunin exams. First of all I congratulate you on getting qualified here and second for agreeing that Konoha being made the place for the chunin exams. Please proceed forward to the first exam". "Hey where is Naruto?" Sakura tried searching for Naruto through the crowd but spotted team 7 without Sasuke. "Hey thats weird, even Sasuke isn't there". "Looking for someone?" Team 10 looked up to see Naruto sitting on a tree. "Nar..Naruto is that you?" Sayuri looked at him. Naruto jumped down "I believe I have always looked like this Sayuri". Sakura clenched her fists "Where were you huh? You think appearing late like kakashi sensei is cool?". Naruto sighed "I have been here since the start. Now if I remember correctly, I think we should go". "Sasuke there you are, you know hanging out with kakashi all the time does make you a lot lazy" Mito said after punching her brother. Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes on each other. "Are you listening? Where were you?" Mito screamed not noticing the eye contact made by the rivals. Sasuke got up "Long story lets go". Team 10 approached the staircase where two guards were present. "Hey brats can't you read the chunin exam is on the second floor so why are you going up?". Naruto smiled "I am gonna ask you politely to move aside" in a voice that promised pain. Attention was caught towards the Staircase. "Hey Naruto..it does say on the second floor so why?". One of the chunin "Doesn't have common sense. I'll kick you.." The chunin collapsed due to quick chop by Naruto towards his neck. "Hey are you alright. What is your problem huh" the other chunin was starting to attack Naruto who caught his hand "I did say something very politely now didn't I ?". Sayuri stopped. Naruto "Enough Naruto, he is doing his duty so lets forget it for now". "But what's wrong? We are on the second floor" Sakura looked at the board. Sayuri looked at the sign "Its genjutsu". Naruto opened the door "I think we might be a bit late so hurry up". The two kunoichi followed their lone member up. Team 7 arrived "Hey whats this all about?" Sasuke looked at the fallen chunin. The conscious chunin looked at his comrade "Th..that b…boy he did it". Sasuke clenched his fist "I will fight him somehow. Mito , Sai come on". Before entering the hallway. Team 10 was stopped by Rock lee. "Naruto Uchiha of team 10". Naruto stopped and turned around to see a boy with bushy brows in an absurd outfit. "I challenge you to a duel". Naruto was turning around when "Are you scared of me?". Naruto turned his head and his sharingan was activated. Lee stepped back a bit but jumped down. Naruto smiled "Its rare to see somebody so eager to fight me". Lee went into his fighting stance "I am definetly not the only one who wants to fight this year's rank 1 genin of Konoha!". "Ready or not Naruto kun, here comes the swirling hurricane". Naruto was surprised by his speed but was able to dodge it with ease and threw kunai at Lee. Lee dodged everything and for a second, tried to check whether he was under a genjutsu by punching his arm. The moment he punched his arm, Naruto's fist made contact with his body. "So all this while, I was inside a genjutsu huh" Lee fell down but got up again. Naruto wiped the dust of his shirt "You have endurance". Lee jumped at Naruto and tried to use his lotus style which Naruto allowed himself to do to check Lee's strength. His teammates particularly one was worried for his safety but knew Naruto would not like it if someone would interfere again. Suddenly Naruto was caught by the tape in Lee's hands and Lee started spinning and crashed down. Sayuri was about to scream but was stopped by Sakura who pointed to the other side where Naruto was standing. Lee got up half tired "How?" The truth was a simple one … Naruto had created a clone and the real one was substituted into a chair nearby to avoid suspicion but Naruto had to accept that the pain felt by his clone was quite dangerous. "LEE!" Lee got down and started apologizing to a turtle whom everyone considered weird. Then suddenly Might Guy appeared and started to talk to Lee which made Lee cry. "Don't use that till I tell you. Oh is that Naruto kun? Would you like to join our sprngtime of youth". Naruto with sweatdrops "Nope but thank you for the offer though". Guy fell into tears "Who knew that Kakashi's team had a wonderful person" and they went into their sunset pose freaking everyone out. Sayuri looked at Naruto "Are you alright?". Naruto nodded. They reached the main hallway where the door was. kakashi was waiting for them there or more precisely two of them there. "Ahh there you people are" Kakashi put the book down and smiled "Congrats on making it here. This is the final time we will meet until round three so good luck and put your best effort into it". The two kunoichi nodded while Naruto narrowed his eyes on Kakashi who did the same at him. "Well now go ahead". Before Team 10 moved forward, Naruto looked at Sayuri "You know Sayuri, I think you should be the captain of the team". At first she refused saying that the strongest should lead but Naruto insisted since Sayuri and Sakura showed great teamwork and coordination and since Sayuri was at good terms with everybody like how exactly a captain should be with others.

The door opened and the large room was filled with so many genin. The other Konoha teams were already present. Most of the genin's eyes were fixed on Naruto and Sasuke, the obvious fact being their rank. Mito felt disgusted "Hmm so this is what it is to be top huh..I feel like there is almost no attention or respect for the rest but oh well its not like we didn't expect it". Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Sasuke "Oh god these people are both strong. I wonder where I will be but its troublesome to think". Sai smirked "A perfect chance to spy". The sand siblings had their eyes fixed on Naruto especially Gaara "I still don't know how he was able to do that but I'll kill him for sure…for mother's sake". The team from Iwagakure consisting of kurotsuchi, akatsuchi and another ninja Kai. Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes on Sasuke as he was the son of the yellow flash who was the most hated man in Iwa. The team from kumogakure consisted of Omoi, Karui and A who was the raikage's son. "Hey see that boy in black? He is said to be Konoha's rank one. Rank one? I thought that the hokage's son was rank one". The other teams particularly Team Guy was interested in Naruto as they hadn't seen him at all and were seeing him for the first time. Neji clenched his fist "So he is Naruto huh. It is his fate to lose against me for sure". Sasuke simply shouted "HAHA I am gonna become hokage. You people watch out!". Some genin simply were amused by his antics while others had sweatdrops or did not react at all like Naruto. However this might have caused civil war where Kiba and his dog became angry "Oye I am gonna become hokage okay. You have no chance agains't me". Ino sighed "This fool started again". Some genin started talking "Hey listen to that fool HAHA". Kiba sulked in the corner when he heard such hate comments. Outside Kakashi sighed but was relieved and for once happy when he heard Naruto's decision and also when he heard Sasuke shout like that "He really likes to shout huh". A purple coloured ninja appeared "Oh you people are also from Konoha? Me too". Kabuto introduced himself "….if you want to know about others, tell me their names and I will give their info to you…the history isn't important". Sasuke looked at Naruto "Hmm I don't want to know about him but wait that Gaara..". Sasuke looked at Gaara "I will have his card" Kabuto gave Gaara's card to Sasuke. "Oh 4 A rank missions, 1 S rank! And many B ranks.. He is strong". Neji came up next " I will have Naruto's card". Kabuto looked at Naruto and with a little smirk "Here you go". Neji looked at the card " 2S rank! 5 A ranks…He has the complete sharingan and no other info" Neji looked at Naruto with his byakugan "I'll defeat him". Kabuto spoke "I have information about major genin but not about minor genin like the new village genin". Three genin inside the room were alerted. One of them with the long hair "Lets go!". The three raced through the class and attacked Kabuto. Kabuto dodged the attack but suddenly the long hair genin used his hand with a device and Kabuto fell down. Neji looked at his team "You were able to see them right?". Lee and Tenten nodded. The sound genin looked at his victim "So what were you talking about? Small and minor village huh? Fool can't even protect himself". Sasuke intercepted "Hey thats enough". The sound ninja looked at Sasuke's menacing eyes "Tch fine whatever. At least tell your fool to mind himself and certainly not insult villages like that". Kabuto stood up "Thanks for your help Sasuke".

Sasuke looked at Kabuto "But it doesn't seem that you are a genin?". Kabuto laughed "Well I have failed the chunin exams seven times and each time I was better prepared as I collected information about different genin..it may seem pesky but it works" Naruto looked at him "Hmph what a waste" Sasuke looked at his rival in anger "Hey what is your problem if he is still a genin? Even you are one". Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke "Both of us know who we are Sasuke. I hope you know that much at least". The room felt a battle brew up with the spiking of two great chakra. The genin surrounding them didn't do anything as they expected this and had witnessed this since the academy days.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Iruko Umino looked at the two genin standing in front of him "Okay Let the battle begin!". Back then the only person who cheered for Naruto was Sayuri though the latter did not notice however each time, the result was nearly the same. Either Sasuke lost or they resulted in a draw. Even the simplest duels were fought with hate, anger but most of all..EXCITEMENT! Each time they fought, each left some damage on the other and helped build strength and their rivalry increased". "I will take you down Naruto!" Sasuke said before charging towards Naruto who was waiting patiently, a clash of fists and kicks increased attention towards the duel and before long, the whole academy was watching through the glass or were present in the field. Both would get hit equally but when it came to genjutsu Naruto would win but did not want to reveal his sharingan and could inflict low level genjutsu so they skipped to the ninjutsu part which was the speciality of them both. Sasuke did his seals "Suiton : Mizurappa!" A strong jet of water was directed towards Naruto who did his seals as well "Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu" A huge fireball intercepted the jet and even though there was a disadvantage for Naruto, he blocked it well. The rest of the class were silent as they were witnessing such things at a pretty early age but continuing cheering on. Naruto then engaged Sasuke in a battle but this time with the wooden kunai they were given. The sound of wood clashing wood was clearly heard and seen. Iruka was going to cancel the fight but was having a hard time with the crowd gathering. "Looks like we are going to have to complete this quickly what say? Make this the last move?" Sasuke said while engaging Naruto. Naruto landed to his corner while Sasuke landed back to his corner. The two hurled kunai and shuriken at each other but were almost equally matched but Naruto won that round. Sasuke powered up his remaining strength "Okay here goes" after a combination of hand seals "SUITON: HAHONRYUU!(Destruction torrent) while Naruto also powered up and immediately did his hand seals "KATON :ZUKOKKU (An A rank jutsu)" a huge amount of water collided with burning hot flames and the result was a draw as both corners had fainted. Since they were both genin, the power of their jutsu during that time was comparatively far less than the actual but it would have ended differently had Naruto used his sharingan but Sasuke hadn't used his potential wood element as a safety measure and hence the match was over. It was the last fight they fought in the academy as they were suspended and yelled at by the teachers for using jutsu as the duel was supposed to be an only taijutsu one. The class respected both but when it came to power, both were almost equally matched and no genin would dare attack either one of them.

 **PRESENT:**

"What's going on here?" Ibiki appeared. The genin looked at the man with scars on his face "That guy is creepy". Ibiki looked at the group of genin "Hmm thats a massive crowd this year. Five teams from Konoha alone! The top dogs as I heard it were an uchiha boy and the hokage's son". Ibiki turned his head towards Sasuke. In his mind "Yes thats him. From what I heard, he is a kind boy and protects everyone". Ibiki noticed the uchiha symbol on a boy "So that is him. Naruto Uchiha. Nobody knows much about him including the hokage. Kakashi also instucted me to try and keep an eye on him". Naruto's eyes narrowed on Ibiki which made him a bit nervous "What was that?..Never mind I have to start". Ibiki stood on the podium "Welcome to the chunin exams. Now we will start the first exam which is a test. Some genins murmurred "What? I thought this was supposed to be about strength". "THis is c***" some genin shouted. Ibiki shouted "QUIET! Attempt this now or LEAVE!". The genin sat down in their respective places. Most of them were separated from their teams. Naruto looked around "Hmm the no of chunin present in the room means that they won't just let us write in peace". Sasuke sat down next to Hinata much to Sakura's and Ino's jealousy. Hinata blushed seeing the hokage's son sitting next to him unfortunatley Sasuke wasn't in a mood to talk rather he was focusing on the test and obviously Naruto but did not fail to notice the no of chunin in the room "Obviously they have something else in their mind about this test". Ibiki cleared his throat "Hmm now these are the test papers. Remember one thing though. Try to cheat and thats it". The papers were handed out. Sasuke had a sweatdrop and so did the others except a few. Naruto saw the paper and silently laughed "Great I don't know any of these but I do recognise some questions as Hinoko told me some facts but this is defintly anbu level intelligence and not even close to chunin level". "Your exam starts NOW!" The whole class started to try and remember whatever they could. Sasuke stopped, he may have been top in his class but his intelligence was nowhere close to this "What do I do? Wait a second. I'll consider myself as average and then definetly there should be some other average people here? How are they doing?" Sasuke tried to look around carefully when he saw others in a panic mode but observed Naruto with his sharingan activated and copying a person who seemed to know everything. Sasuke smirked "How foolish I was. This test is basically how to steal information from others. Well then Naruto, I'm not far behind myself in stealth". Sasuke closed his eyes and immediately held the tiger symbol. Just like how Yamato used to travel through matter (Solids), he could do it too at a smaller scale. He managed to go under the table or rather through it and saw the genin who was being copied by Naruto. Sasuke copied most of the answers and returned back. One of the chunin tried to see what was going on but couldn't understand. Ibiki smiled "Hmm he is quite smart but question is how did he manage to locate him?" Ibiki looked to see Naruto close his eyes as much as possible and write "Oh he saw him huh. The question is how did he..?". An instant later, Shikamaru figured the purpose of the test and began to use his shadow possession to his advantage. The only people who could solve the paper included the chunin present as they knew the answers and one more member. A member who was known for solving questions unfortunately for Sakura, she was struck by Ino's mind technique while writing the paper. Many others were there as well such as Shino and Kiba using the help of their animals to get the answers while Gaara used his third eye and Dosu using the frequency of the sound vibrating through the air from the disguised chunin. Seeing others copying including Naruto, Sayuri decided to copy too but this team she copied Sakura as she was the most academic of the class. Ino used her mind transmission on Sakura. I will leave this until the last question. Ibiki shouted "Well done now for the last question!…Even if you have answered a question wrong, you can make it up in this question. But either attempt it this year and get the right answer only or try next year". The number of genuine had reduced due to copying. A number of genin started booing at the examiner who stayed firm. Eventually some left the exam. Naruto sighed "What a pain now". Sasuke pointed his finger "It doesn't matter whether we lose or not…" and with that motivation speech, Ibiki smiled "YOU ALL PASS". Skip part until Anko appears. Anko crashed through the window in her weird outfit but enough to make some genin have a bloody nose. "Huh whats this Ibiki? So many genin…maybe you are losing your touch". Ibiki sighed "Nope. Maybe there are many great genin here this time". Anko looked at the batch "Hmph Whatever. Hey you brats come to the forbidden forest by the next hour or you are disqualified" with that she teleported. "Hey who was she huh ordering us like that?" Sakura was ready to pound her until Sayuri calmed her down. Sayuri looked at Naruto "Hey Sakura, I think we should tell Naruto some of the formations before leaving". Naruto on the other hand looked at Sasuke with his narrowing eyes until "YO NARUTO KUN! Would you like to train in the springtime of youth?" Naruto sighed "Hey lee, I know you like your springtime or whatever but I don't want to learn it or rather think of it like I am not good for it!". Lee had tears in his eyes and did his pose "I'll remember the great youthfullness you have!".

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and then "Sayuri , Sakura I think we must leave for the forest". Sayuri wanted to apologise for something but something made her ignore it. Sakura clenched his fist "HEY DON'T BOSS US AROUND". Naruto looked at Sakura "Oh yeah, I'm no longer captain". Sakura had no expressions. She thought that Naruto would ignore her like always but how? Sayuri looked at Naruto worringly "I haven't seen him for the past few weeks and his attitude is radical. If this continues on, I don't think he will speak to anyone". Sayuri interrupted "No its fine Naruto. Sakura was just not thinking straight so why don't you lead us after all you are the stronger than both of us so it seems fit for you to do it". Naruto looked at Sayuri "Then its settled. Come to the forbidden forest quickly" Sayuri nodded. With that Naruto teleported. Sayuri looked at her hands "What has happened to you Naruto? Why have gone so far and distant from all of us?". Sasuke saw all of it and decided something "Mito come here a second". Team 7 discussed something and then as soon as team 10 was leaving "Wait Sayuri!". Sayuri turned around to see Sasuke "Yes what happened Sasuke?". Sasuke gave her something "I noticed something and since our teams have been allies during the month. This here is a flare. When something is wrong, just apply some chakra and then it will explode indicating that you are in danger and then our team will come as fast as we can towards you. Its more like a beacon". Sayuri held it "I don't know if he.." Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders "Look Sayuri. I understand you care for him but understand this. Just because he is strong and cunning, doesn't mean that he is the best. One must also have some relations or friends for that matter. Moreover, You are the captain?". Sayuri nodded when Mito interrupted "Also its not only our beacon but also the rest of the Konoha teams can sense it so you can call for help whenever you require it because it doesn't seem like your other team member has any sense towards it. But be wary, not all of us may be allies during the second phase as my mother used to say that this was where half the remaining number gets cut". Sayuri smiled at that. Mito had always hated Naruto for one reason which was his attitude and skill other than being the top rank. "Well lets be off then".

 **FORBIDDEN FOREST:**

Some genuine saw the creepy looking forest "He..hey is th..that our ne..next test?". The other genin "I..I thin..tink so". Naruto arrived there "Oh so this is the the most creepy training ground huh. Many areas of this place are still unexplored according to Hinoko" He saw most of the genin teams arrive and saw Gaara's team arrive "I don't why but something that I felt in Sasuke is kinda same with him. What can it be?". Team 10 and team 7 arrived. Sayuri spotted Naruto "Thank you for your support. We will be leaving". Sasuke narrowed his eyes on naruto "Sayuri remember what we told you about the beacon. EVEN if he doesn't allow it". Sayuri nodded. Mito put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder "Oye how long will you look at him like that? I understand that you are rivals and all but you do understand he has gone farther and farther away from everybody. Instead of trying to pull him back, don't lose your path". Sasuke scratched his head "How many times have I told you to speak to me in simple words?". Mito sighed and spotted Sai looking at the two of them "Sai , I promise you I will kill you if you look or spy at us without letting us know what you are upto". Saw simply giggled in his weird smile.

Anko was eating some dumplings and at the same time spying at some of the genin present "Hmm that Ibiki was right. Many good genin are present here today. That reminds me the hokage's son sasuke should be here..ah there he is. He sure is strong from what I heard from Yamato. However he is not the top dog this year, from what I know his name is Uchiha Naruto and he has the mature sharingan. His skills as of now are unknown but from what Ibiki told me, he is dangerous…yep there he is with the long hair and the uchiha symbol. Well I think we have to start". "EVERYBODY! ASSEMBLE HERE!". Naruto covered his ears "Tch a pestering woman". Anko threw a kunai towards Naruto who dodged it easily. Anko appeared behind him and tried to cut a bit of his skin using another kunai but to her surprise, Naruto had teleported behind her by that time. Anko turned her head to see Naruto's sharingan deactivate "Genjutsu? When". Naruto narrowed his eyes on Anko "I don't remember any jounin who wanted to draw blood so soon". Anko was embarassed but nevertheless stood up "Well consider it luck kid". Some genin were amused while others did nothing. Gaara looked at Naruto menacingly "Mother wants his blood". Sasuke wanted to stop it but in the first place it was Anko's fault. A weird genin licked the kunai that Naruto dodged earlier "Yum that tastes good". He gave it to Anko who felt disgusted at that moment and threw it away at some tree pole. "Let me explain the rules". The team from Iwa observed it and their leader with the relatively short hair compared to the rest of the kunoichi other than sakura was surprised "Oye why is that we did not get any info on that guy? He also looks strong". Akatsuchi looked "Dunno? Maybe we were fixated on the target". The team from Kumo felt the same way.

 **AFTER EXPLAINING RULES:**

Some genin teams quit as they thought it was better to live rather than try to raise ranks. Forty teams remained and that would mean only ten teams would pass in a worst case scenario. A looked at Naruto "Hmm a really strong competitor that guy. Even that Sasuke". Each team were given their scrolls. Anko shouted "REPORT TO YOUR GATES NOW!". All the teams went their ways but not before wishing others luck. Team 10's gate was no 33. Team 7's gate was no 22 while other teams also coincided. Ion asked Shikamaru "Hey shikamaru, do you think that our team is strong enough?". Shikamaru sighed "Huh I think so. But don't get your hopes too high that we will win this. Remember that Naruto and Sasuke? Just hope that we won't run into those guys in the process". Kurotsuchi on the other hand was thinking of destroying Sasuke at the test. As soon as the gates opened, all genin rushed into the huge unexplored forest trying to get through. After about some time, Naruto stopped "Wait this is no good. We need to create a password that only the three of us can understand". Sayuri nodded in agreement. Sakura thought for a minute "How about a name of a place all of us know?". Naruto closed his eyes. He had not spent too much time being with his teammates in the first place so that was a challenge. Sayuri noticed it "How about the training ground we first met?". Sakura smiled "Yeah thats got a good memory". Naruto looked at Sayuri and wanted to thank her but that would be unusual so he kept quiet. Nearby some tree leaves fell down and some bushes slowly rustled. Naruto stood up and threw a kunai towards it. The bush exploded with a loud sound, Sakura jumped back along with Sayuri "What was that for? There was nobody there..". Naruto looked up and saw the same genin who had licked the kunai disgusting others. Naruto took his scroll "Sayuri take this scroll and under no circumstances will you give it to anyone understood?". Naruto threw the scroll and Sayuri caught it "But why? We can also fight with you..Don't think that we will allow only you to do the clearing work". Naruto turned his head with his sharingan activated "That is no genin..that chakra is huge and dark enough". Sayuri stepped back seeing the bit of shock in Naruto's eyes. Sayuri closed her eyes "No not again. I won't step back from battles again and again. I too have have trained to become a kunoichi". Sayuri activated her sharingan and started to throw shuriken and kunai at the genin but not before handing the scroll to a freaked out Sakura. The genin giggled and landed down on the ground. Naruto did his seals and sent a huge heated fireball towards the genin. The genin was shocked to see the size of the fireball and the speed at which the seals were done but managed to dodge it. Sayuri ignored Naruto's attacks and charged ahead at the genin. The genin blocked all attacks of Sayuri with ease and even when Naruto tried to intervene, the genin's clone kept Naruto occupied. The genin laughed after dodging all moves of Sayuri "HAHA you call that a charge? Such a shame. Itachi was even better than you at this age". Sayuri froze at the name of her older brother while it was the opposite in Naruto's case. Naruto's eyes narrowed on the genin and with rage, destroyed the clone using the teleportation technique. The genin looked at Naruto "Kuku at least he is more useful than you are girl" with that Sayuri was sent flying by a kick from the genin and a fireball directly. Naruto attacked with full rage leaving the genin no time for a counter attack as well as as deliver a raging Zukokku. Naruto managed to burn the outfit of the genin badly enough to force the genin to escape temporarily. Naruto turned towards Sayuri who was frozen at that state badly. He clenched his fist "Sakura take care of Sayuri". Sakura nodded "But what about you?". Naruto looked towards the genin "Don't worry about me, I have to do something about him". Sakura could have sworn that she had seen the devil as it was the first time she had seen Naruto angry about something.

Meanwhile other teams had heard the explosion loud and clear. Sasuke's team had just defeated their prey and had taken their scroll when they heard it. "Hey do you think that it is one of us?". Mito nodded "I don't think so, otherwise we would have been alerted". Sai smiled while Sasuke looked towards the blast "I don't know why but I feel like it is team 10". Lee jumped at the sound of the blast "Someone's springtime of youth has exploded!" While his two team members sighed at his antics. Anko smiled at the sound of fighting "Looks like it has finally started". The genin came out into the clearing but this time without any disguises. Naruto stepped back a bit "No you can't be.. Orochimaru". Orochimaru smiled "Well well well. How lucky of me to bump into Konoha's rank one. You certainly are strong. Shisui's brother and yet you got defeated by Itachi so easily HAHA". Naruto knew it was a death wish to go and fight a sannin head on like that but there were limits on how much you can tease a person. Naruto unsealed something on his wrist. Orochimaru took out his weapon against Naruto's katana. Sakura saw the weapon on Naruto's hand "When..when did he have a weapon. Wait that beacon Sasuke kun told us about. Where was it?". The battle started. Orochimaru cast his jutsu while Naruto countered using his own jutsu. Orochimaru smiled "He sure is good. But is it good enough to defeat me?". Naruto did some hand seals "KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU!" A series of fireballs were directed at orochimaru who used the mud wall technique to block it. Naruto attacked Orochimaru with rage "What do you know about Itachi?!" Orochimaru jumped up while Naruto did not leave him at all "TELL ME!". Orochimaru could not believe that amount of rage inside Naruto "This boy, he is just like his brother fast and agile". Orochimaru landed on the clearing "Phew that was a good battle in a long time but now I have to finish things one…when did he reach here?". Naruto appeared next to Orochimaru and attempted to kick him but instead kicked a substitution. Orochimaru looked at the boy below the tree "When did I think that a low level jutsu like substitution would save me. GRR its my focus, if I had gone full into battle, he wouldn't survive but I need him to. After all he is my next body". Naruto broke the substitution and looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru tried to catch him but instead got trapped by naruto's genjutsu "What? When". Naruto sent another fireball towards Orochimaru but this time Orochimaru's hands were stuck by the rope. The fireball hit Orochimaru leaving him a bit injured. Naruto landed on the branch "WIND ELEMENT: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!". A gust of wind was directed at Orochimaru when he finally broke through and escaped but the poor tree got blown off or more precisely broken.

Orochimaru bit his thumb a bit and then " !". A giant snake was summoned. The size was enormous covering trees. Orochimaru was on top of it "So Naruto kun what is your move?". Naruto stepped back a bit when he heard it "Is this the might of Uchiha Shisui's brother? What a shame. No wonder you let Itachi kill everyone" Naruto stood there with his fist clenched "You…have gone…..one step too…far" in a voice that promised pain. Orochimaru giggled but failed to see Naruto creating a single hand seal "This jutsu was something my ancestor used". Orochimaru's eyes were different "It..It can't..It just can't be". A horse seal was implemented and then "KATON!: GOUKA MEKKYAKU!" a huge tsunami of fire was sent towards Orochimaru burning everything in its path. You could see fire from a long distance however since Naruto's chakra wasn't too much in quantity, he couldn't maintain it for a long time. Orochimaru first created a mud wall that got burnt and then "If that is the case then WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" From few of his clones. It took Orochimaru two clones to extinguish the fire. The place was in steam completely making it hard for Sakura to try and find the beacon "What…what was that..I have to find the beacon. I think it was dropped there..QUICKLY I don't know how long Naruto can keep him down". Orochimaru saw a tired Naruto "That boy. Phew if he wasn't an uchiha, he would have fainted long ago. ENOUGH ATTACK!". The humongous snake attacked Naruto. Naruto who himself was exhausted after fighting teleported and dodged it. "Splendid move Naruto kun. Now lets see whether your friends can also escape like that" with that the snake lashed forward towards Sakura and Sayuri! Naruto stood for a second "Guess that will be my last move?". The snake went as forward as it could towards Sakura but then something else caught its attention, a lightning bolt in Naruto's sword? Orochimaru stepped back, the sword was covered in lightning and so was the air around up every bit of energy left inside him, Naruto leapt from above and boom! An explosion was heard throughout the forest. Sakura took Sayuri and escaped from there as fast as she could. The poor snake was blown and it was like a small meteor had fallen down but what was more worse was the speed of the impact. Naruto was almost chakraless and was injured along with Orochimaru who protected himself as much as he could from the snake's body. Naruto was covered in bruises, cuts and blood while Orochimaru was hit a bit severely on his arms. Naruto was feeling unconscious but managed to keep his fight stance. Orochimaru began acting weird and then became a snake. Naruto tried to defend himself but was unable to do so because he was weak. Orochimaru bit Naruto and a strange mark was formed on Naruto's shoulder "What did you do?AAHHHH" Naruto tried to control himself but finally succumbed to his injury suddenly a beacon was fired. It was Sakura with the beacon and fired it. Orochimaru could have carried Naruto away but he sensed some fairly large sources and decided to leave. The landscape had definetly changed. Sakura tried to heal Naruto but was unable to "Something is not allowing me to heal him. But what? Now all I can do is try and keep both of them safe. But Naruto is at a totally different level, going face to face with a sannin like that though Orochimaru was in his weaker stages recently as told by Tsunade sama. Hey whats that on his shoulder, a tattoo? I'd better tell someone later". Meanwhile team 7 almost reached the end or probably were abut an hour from completing the second round when they heard an explosion, steam "Phew somebody is fighting really in top form there huh?" Sasuke climbed up the tree "That looks like team 10's direction isn't it?". Mito sighed "Sasuke you do know Sayuri or Sakura would call for help right?" Suddenly a beacon exploded. Sasuke saw carefully "A blue one? Mito who did we give a blue beacon to?". Mito bit her lip "We have red and other have yellow, green, purple wait blue we had given to Sayuri". Sai tried to giggle but did not take his chance instead looked up to find Sasuke gone! Mito clenched her fist "Hey we better hurry". Other teams also felt the strength and destruction. Gaara cared to stop for a second at the blast's direction for it and continued. Kurotsuchi fell of the branch when the impact struck while A who was on the other end felt the tension of battle. Outside the forest Anko was rather shocked to see genin fight like that but "ANKO! THERE IS ANOTHER PERSON IN THERE!". Anko looked like she had seen a ghost "Its him isn't it. All right go warn the others while I go in there" with that Anko dashed into the forest though the chunin tried to stop her. Meanwhile Sakura took her teammates into a nearby tree hollow unknown of the fact that she was being seen by three ninja. Dosu among them "We should go and destroy them now while that weakling is protecting them". His two team members agreed. Sakura felt something and threw some kunai into the bushes to find that it was a rabbit "Phew only a rabbit. I really need to train hard to become like at least Sayuri let alone Naruto". "Well well well looks like the pink girl is all alone" the sound trio jumped and landed in the clearing. Sakura got up and in a defensive stance threw some shuriken at them which were blown away. Sakura held her ground "What do you want? You will have to fight me if you want this scroll". Dosu laughed "Fight you? What a joke. We can kill you in this round too you know?". Sakura stepped back "Damn it if I die they die. I gotta muster some courage now. Just when I need someone". Dosu sat down "You two get her". Kin ran first and threw senbon at Sakura who just escaped and threw kunai at her. Zaku fired air bullets at Sakura who got hit by it.

Suddenly Lee appeared, I won't allow someone who's youth of springtime is evil! Dosu stood up "Yo bushy brows get out of the way or you are finished. Lee smiled in his pose "Not now" with that he attacked Dosu pushing him a bit and in the process saw Naruto and Sayuri unconscious. "Sakura san why is Naruto kun and Sayuri san unconscious?". Sakura jumped back "Long story Lee san but we'd better finish these people off". Lee attempted a lotus on Zaku who was surprised at that attack but was more shocked when he couldn't escape from it at all! Dosu tried to help his comrade but another ninja stopped him who? It was Sayuri! "Sayuri! You are all right!" Sakura couldn't believe it but Sayuri was very much alright. Sayuri and Sakura were back to back "Thanks Sakura for saving us". Sakura hid her tears "Well you'd better thank me because our other teammate won't thank us at all". Sayuri giggled at that but she had noticed the wounds on Naruto as well "Wait a bit Naruto and we'll help you". Zaku suddenly started firing air bullets on the ground and when he collided with it, he barely got any damage thanks to Kin's water jutsu and the soft soil however Lee was exhausted "Phew, one lotus could exhaust me very easily considering the fact that I have not stopped since we started at double the pace". Suddenly another group of ninja attacked them. It was another band of ninja with masks "Anbu? No wait nobody was allowed to come inside these people are attackers!" Sayuri sent a fireball at them which destroyed their formation and injured some members. "GET THEM!" Ninja started to attack the three of them, in large numbers! After an intense fight with the Anbu, the commander threw smoke bombs at them and immediately left the scene leaving the three of them to regroup for an instant. Suddenly the sound trio appeared again Sayuri used her sharingan on them but her genjutsu wasn't that strong compared to Naruto and added the fact that she had been put under a torture genjutsu by orochimaru, Kin stepped back a bit "She..even she has the sharingan? Should we..wait.." Dosu looked at Kin "No our only target is him". Kin nodded. Lee was with the last of his energy when he finally tried to attempt another lotus but Sayuri stopped him "Not now. If we lose you , we will be outnumbered easily". Zaku charged at Sayuri and when Lee tried to intercept, Zaku fired a great breakthrough towards him pushing him away Sayuri tried to throw shuriken at him but it was blown off quickly. Sayuri was weak but instead of killing her Zaku trapped her and mercilessly started to beat her. Sayuri had never felt such pain before..It was as though she had no hope left at all when suddenly Team 8 appeared. Shikamaru used his shadow strangle to release Sayuri who was bleeding bad while Ino defended her and Choji used his expansion just and was ready to strike. Zaku was different, he enjoyed beating her but unfortunately for him, he did not know the future yet.

Sakura charged towards Dosu who attacked her with ease and just as he was going in for the kill, somebody stopped her from above..but who? It was Sasuke! Sasuke kicked Dosu who managed to narrowly escape it. Kin and Zaku on the other hand were battling Team 8. Sasuke jumped into the clearing and immediately used his water torrent jutsu and pushed the enemy back. Sasuke scanned the location clearly and spotted Naruto unconscious but injured and on the other hand Sayuri was low on health but bleeding. Sasuke clenched his fist "I..I won't forgive you for this at all!". Sasuke charged towards Dosu first who tried to counter him but the hokage's son wasn't rank 2 for no reason and certainly not for giving up. Kin tried to save her comrade but Ino took her under her control using her mind transmission. Kin began to attack Zaku but Kin herself wasn't that strong and she had been injured by Sayuri before. Tenten and Neji were with Lee who had fainted but Neji looked around to see a lot of damage done inside the forest "Not even jounin ninja inflict such damage so who could have done it? but more importantly who countered it?". Sasuke did not stop for a second until he threw Dosu mercilessly. Shikamaru sensed something.."What was that?…something behind me?". Ino was still controlling Kin when suddenly a wave of energy was sent everywhere. Shikamaru turned around to see Naruto standing up with his head down but something on his neck was sending patterns everywhere. Shikamaru gulped "What the..What is that?". A wave of dark energy was covering Naruto in spirals. Sayuri was conscious and saw Naruto like that "Naru..Naruto?". Naruto stood up with his sharingan activated. Shikamaru could have sworn something bad was going to happen so immeadiately "Ino get back here you too Chouji!". Kin collapsed and the others saw Naruto in his state. Sakura was too scared to move, she knew that Naruto was kinda evil in some way but the chakra he radiated was huge and importantly dense. Zaku clenched his fist "So he is Naruto huh. I'll kill him". Sasuke felt it but he did not want to leave Dosu alone but nevertheless retreated. Dosu felt that energy "So much energy its just like orochimaru sama said. Don't do anything funny Zaku you will regret it later". Tenten saw Naruto and grabbed her kunai just in case while Neji tried to observe anything. Naruto looked at Sayuri who was trying to get up "Sayuri..who did this to you?". Sayuri tried to get up "Naruto..what..what has happened to you?". Naruto looked at his hand and saw the cursed seal "He did this to me huh. I will accept this as a gift then…I am all right don't worry about me but who did this to you?". Sayuri did not speak anything but Zaku's pride forced him to. Zaku laughed "Oh is she another weakling friend of yours? Because I did this to her". The others had one thing on their mind "He is such a fool". Naruto narrowed his eyes on Zaku who stepped back but mustered up his courage and "GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH!" The huge gale of wind destroyed the entire field Zaku laughed "Ha is that it?". Naruto smirked "I'm afraid not" Zaku turned around to find Sakura on the ground when she was supposed to be there and Naruto carrying Sayuri. Shikamaru looked closely "He teleported himself and his team to safety? Quick". Zaku "Is that it then here is another one". Naruto laid Sayuri down "Sakura take care of Sayuri. I'll take care of him". Zaku was going to fire air bullets at Naruto but suddenly Naruto caught Zaku's hands from behind "You like these hands I assume?" Naruto pulled Zaku's hands from behind with immense force. It was an act of brutality but nobody tried to stop Naruto for they didn't want to get involved. Sayuri heard the cries from Zaku and tried to stand up. Finally "crack!" A broken bone was heard and Naruto kicked him towards the other side. Naruto spotted Kin a bit awake and decided to finish her but something stopped him mentally nevertheless he walked towards her but suddenly somebody grabbed him from behind or more hugged him. It was Sayuri "Please stop Naruto". Naruto's sharingan looked into her eyes. There was a stare but finally Naruto's cursed mark returned back and he fell down. Naruto touched the ground "Thank you Sayuri". Sayuri on the other hand was glad that her team was safe. Dosu spotted his teammates fallen and rushed to take them when Sasuke jumped into the clearing again "I won't allow you to escape again if we meet again". Dosu nodded but saw Naruto first "That is him. He has the curse mark?". Dosu ran away leaving the konoha genin to regroup. Mito and Sai reached there and immediately started to heal the injured. Naruto refused any help but Sayuri forced him to.

Team 8 and Team guy left when Lee woke up and before he could ask Naruto for his springtime of youth. Naruto's seal was still there but he did not mind it as long as it did not take over. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke "Thank you". The rest of the team members other than Sasuke fell down as if something was wrong. Sayuri giggled while Sakura couldn't control laughing together with Mito, even Sai could have sworn that something was very awkward. Sasuke hid his smile "No problem. We are rivals anyway right. Only the two of us can defeat each other". Naruto smiled slightly before turning towards his team "I think it is time we should head towards the tower now". Sayuri looked at the ground "We still don't have another scroll so we can't..". Naruto threw the scroll towards Sayuri who caught it "A scroll? How?". Naruto looked at the battlefield where he fought Orochimaru "Got it from somewhere. Long story". With that team 10 left the scene.

"You be careful Sasuke. I don't want my brother to become like that guy" Mito tried telling her brother to slow down. Sasuke was observing the place which was destroyed "Mito look at this place. It is so different, this is supposed to be full of trees but the whole place is uprooted and destroyed. See there is still steam and the place is …. ". Sai was observing another patch "Hmm better report this to grandfather soon. But whoever fought are equally skilled according to me". Sasuke looked at blood "Hmm better save this sample and give it to Shizune nee to examine". The team left only to be leave before the team from Kumo arrived. A boy put his hands over his head "Karui. I told you not to throw stones here. Look what you have done". Karui ,a red headed girl had fake tears in her eyes "Bu..but I did not want to..". A sighed "Quit it a stone can't do something this big. There was a battle here not too long ago". A looked everywhere "Hmm this is strong stuff I should be able to defend myself and the pride of kumo if I have to battle either one of the combatants". Omoi saw the sun "Hey look its almost dark now. We'd better rest for the day or find another team". A looked at the site "We will not pitch camp here. We'll go closer to the tower and pitch".

Geez we have encountered only one team and got their scroll so we just left them like that?" An impatient Kiba together with his partner Akamaru shouted to his teammates. Hinata who was spying forward using her byakugan and shino who was collecting information through his bugs was just looking at his teammate "Even after seeing something like that Suna genin, you still want to fight?". Kiba stopped "Hey..th…that wasn't an ordinary genin and you know that as well right..besides we have two scrolls so we should hurry along shouldn't we?". Shino stopped this time, Hinata turned around "Shino kun? What happened?". Shino looked at the sky "I don't think we should continue any longer for now. Its dark already and going forward would be suicide so I think we should stop for today….I'll explain everything then…you know about those explosions we heard from far and the smoke..one of my bugs returned and…told me about it".

 **TEAM 10:**

Naruto stopped "Phew…we will camp here. By tomorrow we will reach our destination". Sayuri spotted a tree hollow "Why don't we go there?". Sakura agreed "We have water and for dinner. We can have fish". Naruto looked at the river beside them "Sounds like an idea". After dinner, Naruto offered to keep watch which the two kunoichi agreed. After some hours, Sayuri woke up "what was that..oh just a dream huh. Naruto is still watching?". Outside Naruto was watching the moon and was with some squirrels. Sayuri giggled a bit scaring away the squirrels. Naruto turned his head towards Sayuri "I thought you would be sleeping?". Sayuri yawned a bit "Well I just got up. How long have you been watching?". Naruto saw the moon "About five hours". Sayuri looked at the moon "You like the moon huh?". Naruto looked down "It was a night just like this. Quiet and calm but then I come in to see my brother killed and I couldn't do anything" Naruto's eyes started to water a bit when he felt someone wipe his tears. Sayuri sat down next to him "Naruto after all these years. I always wondered why you wouldn't open up to others but until now I don't know why?". Naruto saw his hands "Its just that I don't feel like it". Sayuri sighed "Well a few could come in handy everyday" Naruto smiled slightly "Come to think of it, you have made everybody your friend and I have don't remember how many friends I have now though we started from the same scenario". Sayuri clenched her fist "Stop telling this that you don't have friends. You have Sasuke, kakashi sensei and more importantly us! If you did not have friends, you wouldn't be alive now while those sound ninja took you away and also you protected us from Orochimaru". Naruto's eyes perked a bit and he touched his shoulder , Sayuri looked at Naruto "Does it hurt?". Naruto nodded "Only while using it. Wait a second, before I took him away from the team site, you fainted? Why?". Sayuri's face was a bit turned down "He showed me Itachi talk to me and the image of a burning family to a clan". Naruto's sharingan activated "I won't forgive him. Not a bit". Sayuri nodded "There is still a lot of time before sunrise so..why don't you carry on and sleep while I keep watch?" Naruto looked at the floor "Nah I'll sleep in a few hours but never mind that". Sayuri smiled "You know forgive me for talking but whenever I get up like this at night, I used to go to my mother's room and talk to her until I got sleep so I don't think I can sleep just like that". Naruto grabbed his kunai "Well okay..since I have nothing else to do I'll talk". Sayuri nearly fell off the tree but not before checking Naruto's forehead causing him to sweatdrop. The two talked about various topics ranging from how sakura had saved them to Sayuri's request for Naruto to train her which at first surprised him "What?Me?…You must be an idiot to think I'm good enough to train you". Sayuri clenched her fists "Is that the reason you went head on and nearly fought him like his equal for some time?". Naruto looked ahead "No". Sayuri then looked at him again "then why not? Is it about me being bad or something? Or maybe I'm not of any.." she was cut off by Naruto "Where do you even get these ideas from? Obviously the reason isn't about you but me…the thing is I've never taught anybody anything". Sayuri couldn't believe what she was hearing "Are you sure this is you? For the first time, you seem to talk to people". Naruto smiled a bit "Well its not every time I can be like how I was". Sayuri smiled as she remembered her childhood "Hey Naruto do you remember those days when we used to play in the compound?..You know chasing butterflies, dogs and cats of course you were better than me even then". Naruto looked at the squirrels gathering near Sayuri "But the fact that they always liked you was something even Itachi, Shisui or even me did not have". Sayuri blushed a bit at that comment but continued to pet the squirrels.

The other teams were also sound asleep. Team 7 had also camped for the night and were sound asleep with Sai forced to stay awake. Team 9 and Team 8 were also sleeping with Shikamaru and Kiba as the lookouts. Though the both of them were the laziest in their teams. Team Neji had Neji as the lookout while Tenten was giving lee medicine. The Suna Team had reached the tower a long time ago while the Iwa and Kumo Teams had just settled in for the night and were going to wipe out the competition a bit before leaving, A wise startegy to begin arrived in a clearing in the forest on her search for her tutor orochimaru and also the person who left her in that state she was currently in. "Where is he? I figured he'd best be here after all this place suits him the most. Suddenly a genin attacked her "Hey I'm on official..oh its you". Orochimaru smiled "Kuku well look what have we here? A fine place for you to die don't you think?". Anko held her ground "After all this time, you show yourself now? Why?". Orochimaru laughed "Its obvious isn't it? My new body has arrived and is in good shape as well for me to take revenge". Anko charged ahead and engaged him in a battle of taijutsu to which she was defeated. "Katon: Endan!" A huge fireball was hurled towards Orochimaru who couldn't use his arms fully due to the damage but instead used his snakes to destroy the move and hurled Anko across the forest crashing the tree. Anko got up "Damnit I'm no match am I?". Orochimaru landed on the floor "I'm afraid I'll let you leave or rather live to tell others the tale huh? But in the end you are a shame…even that genin with the sharingan performed leagues better than you ever could have". Anko felt rage swell up "Oh yeah well I'm not exactly done am I?" With that she tried punching Orochimaru but only managed to touch him a bit and once again "Take this…my strongest jutsu KATON: KASEIKEN, a flame began to form in Anko's left hand and she tried to hit him with it but managed to touch him again but orochimaru could feel the power of the jutsu and hurled anko through the clearing in the jungle crashing trees and immediately left. After a while…"Huh? Where am I?" Anko felt her head which was bleeding and noticed a huge centipede make its way closeby and was into a fighting stance but was saved when an anbu killed it. The anbu looked at Anko "Are you all right? Lord Fourth sent me to rescue you and safely bring you back". Anko was relieved "Thanks but before you do just make sure you have a perimeter set right around the area…just to be sure!". The anbu captain looked at her three partners "You two..that way and you..make sure the northern entrance is fine. Reassemble in forty minutes". The anbu sent to the Northern post was someone very familiar to Naruto. It was his teacher after all. Hinoko continued on towards the northern entrance, it was eleven in the night and figured it would be quiet and it was. After about fifteen minutes of fast scouting, she managed to see something she could not believe..Naruto was sleeping with Sayuri's head on his shoulder, it was a moment or rather scene to make fun of in the future but just as soon as she was about to leave, he teleported behind her "Ahem…care to explain? Sensei?". Hinoko removed her mask "You fool. You know I have told you not to call me like that in this form". Naruto looked at his teammates "No problem. They are asleep. But what brings you here?". Hinoko sighed "You see..Anko was attacked by Orchimaru…wait are you injured?". Naruto tried to cover his hands and his bandaged chest when he was hit in the head "You fool. I know you went off to fight him didn't you…do you know what you are doing?". Hinoko turned away and sat on the branch but a surprised Naruto asked her for what. "Naruto..you may be a prodigy in the ninja world but if you cannot figure out what bonds mean, it is useless. You will understand only when you are in my position". Naruto sat beside her "After the second phase, I want to talk to you for a bit". Hinoko nodded and got up "Take care and you know I mean it" as soon as she was going to leave, she turned around "It seems that anko was attacked and destroyed but I don't think Orochimaru is going to stay here anymore so forget about that". Naruto turned around "Thanks..". He carried sayuri and laid her inside the hollow beside Sakura and continued watching the stars and eventually dozed off.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

At 8 am, Sakura woke a sleepy Naruto sleeping outside the hollow "How long are you going to sleep?". Naruto woke up "What?..is it time already?". Sakura went inside "Um yeah and Sayuri went to collect food so you'd better freshen yourself by the river now". Not all teams were sound asleep like team 10. Team 7 had made it to the tower followed by team 9. The Iwa and kumo team had cleared a lot of teams during the night and were nearing the tower. Naruto got up "Hmm. Come to think of it, when I fought that air blast guy, I was going to attack the kunoichi but something stopped me. No not Sayuri but something else? The power?..very unlikely but my thoughts…maybe but I have to make sure that I have confirmed it before long". After having food, Team 10 left the vicinity of the hollow, they had two more days including the current and were confident to reach the tower by mid day or max..evening. They encountered a team which was waiting for another team to arrive so that they could steal the scroll. Naruto jumped down and cast a genjutsu and took their scroll and handed it to Sakura "Ahh finally…a sky scroll. I think we should make a dash for the tower now that we have what we need". Sayuri led the team towards the tower and reached by midday. "So this is the place huh? Wonder who all are in". Naruto scanned the place "A hospital at first, then a reassemble point for anbu and now it lays abandoned according to the book". As soon as they entered the building, they were greeted by a number of familiar faces. Two of the konoha teams were present while the suna team was already present. Naruto was never present in a meeting so he did not quite catch the names of team 9 and was unable to think of anything to talk about. There was tension in the air and it was suddenly intensified when Gaara walked forward "Uchiha Naruto…I want to have a spar with you now". The rest of the team members were shocked, Temari and Kankuro were starting to wonder what could possibly be wrong with Gaara to go ahead and just challenge him like that. Team 9 knew they had no chance as they were leagues away from the combatants. The only person who was capable of doing such a task was Sasuke and he was feeling humiliated for being ignored. Naruto noticed it "I'm in no mood for a fight but I'll tell you what. Lets meet up at the field behind at 5 and oh yes the condition being there are three combatants, two of which are us and one is left for the genin present here if they wish to". Temari almost got ready to run "Darn it that bastard. He made new rules but even worse..he spoke up to Gaara". Gaara looked at Naruto "Fine..have it your way but if you escape or.." He was cut off by Naruto who had his sharingan activated "Don't worry you don't have to worry about me but probably yourself".

 **How will the match go between Naruto, Gaara and the future combatant? Why did Naruto act like that in his new mode and what is it? Who all have passed and most of all, Who is this new character Orochimaru? Find out on the next chapter of SENJU AND UCHIHA.**

 **HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE UPDATE ON THE SAME CHAPTER. APPARENTLY I FOUND SOME NEW IDEAS AND GAVE IT A GO! SO DO YOU LIKE IT? IF SO PLEASE FOLLOW OR LIKE THE STORY AND PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS. IT TRULY HELPS. SHIPPING FOR NARUTO: NOT TOO SURE BUT I THINK SAYURI SHOULD BE FINE? SHIPPING FOR SASUKE? NOT SURE BUT PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS ON THESE AS WELL. ALSO PLEASE FORGIVE MY SPELLING ERRORS.**

 **AS ALWAYS ENJOY LIFE:)**


End file.
